Uzumaki's Prodigy
by Chic White
Summary: Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?/Chap 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : This is Uzushio! My body!

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary :**_ Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : This is Uzushio?! My body!**

Pirang, berisik, oranye. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Wadah dari monster bijuu berekor sembilan. Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa, tapi dikhianati desanya sendiri. Yang patut diacungi jempol, bocah berumur 7 tahun itu tak pernah membenci desa kelahirannya.

"Hahaha! Aku adalah ninja terhebat di sini! Lihat! Siapa yang lebih berani untuk mengotori monumen _jiji_! Hanya aku!"

Bocah itu kembali membuat onar, meresahkan bukan hanya warga sipil bahkan sampai para ninja di desa Konoha. Bukan semata sifatnya terlalu nakal, Naruto melakukan semuanya agar semua menganggapnya ada. Hanya dengan menjadi master of pranks dia akan dilirik. Ia tak peduli jika ia dibentak, dibenci. Karena itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Heh! Turun kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengotori ornamen wajah Sandaime_-sama_!"bentak seorang shinobi mewakili warga lain yang ikut menyahut protes.

"Kejar saja kalau bisa! _Bweek_! _:p_"

Naruto melompat kabur ketika dua Anbu mengejarnya. Mendarat di satu atap ke atap lain. Ia merasa sangat senang. Hanya ketika seperti ini ia merasa dianggap sebagai dirinya. Ya, satu-satunya cara.

"Mau kemana kau rubah?!"

"Ah, sial! Mereka semakin dekat!"

Naruto menyeringai melihat sebuah rumah kosong tak jauh darinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Agak remang-remang di dalamnya. Tapi toh yang Naruto perdulikan ia lepas dari dua Anbu itu.

"Hmm...Katanya ini adalah rumah Yondaime Hokage. Benar tidak ya?"gumam Naruto sembari terus melangkah masuk.

Naruto meraba-raba benda di dekatnya. Ketika sampai pada sebuah pigura kotor, ia meraihnya. Penasaran, ia bersihkan permukaan pigura itu. Terperangah melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya.

"Inikah Yondaime dan istrinya?"

Naruto yakin betul ini dulunya adalah sebuah kamar. Mengingat di seberangnya terdapat sebuah ranjang reyot dimakan rayap. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah dinding sebelah kasur. Walau samar, ia bisa melihat jelas ada ukiran segel di sana.

"Hmm kalau tidak salah...namanya itu _guinjutsu_? _Ruinjutsu_? Apalah itu! Gunanya apa ya?"

**"ITU FUUINJUTSU, BAKA."**

"S-siapa itu?!"

**"BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA."**

Naruto menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari. Tidak salah! Tadi ia mendengar suara berat yang terdengar menyeramkan sekali.

"Tunjukkan wujudmu!"

**"PEJAMKAN MATAMU DAN KONSENTRASILAH, GAKI."**

Naruto mengikuti intruksi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi. Telinganya menangkap suara tetesan air. Ketika melirik sedikit, ia terperangah. Dirinya bukan lagi berada di rumah tak terawat, tapi di sebuah tempat seperti entah labirin atau gorong-gorong yang pijakannya tergenang air semata kaki.

"Dimana...aku?"

**"DI DALAM DIRIMU. MINDSCAPE. IKUTI SUARAKU, GAKI!"**

"A-ah!"

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto berlari mengikuti arah suara berat itu terdengar. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti 5 meter di depan sebuah jeruji besi raksasa. Perlahan ia dapat melihat ekor berwarna oranye kemerahan meliuk-liuk bebas.

**"GROAAAR!"**

"HUAAAAA! K-kau..."

**"AKU ADALAH SALAH SATU BIJUU, ORANG MEMANGGILKU KYUUBI. KEMARILAH! AGAR AKU BISA MENCABIKMU DAN MENELANMU SETELAHNYA!"**

Naruto memperhatikan makhluk luar biasa di hadapannya dengan seksama. Dia adalah Kyuubi no Yokou, rubah raksasa berekor sembilan. Terbesit rasa bangga dalam dirinya saat menyadari monster Kyuubi ini tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi...kau yang dimaksud oleh warga. Kau yang membuat semua warga ketakutan dan membenciku?"lirih Naruto.

**"YA! KAU TAKUT?"**sindir Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, Kyuubi mengernyit bingung.

"Takut? Kau pasti bercanda! Oh ayolah Kyuu-_chan_~ kau tersegel dalam diriku dan tak bisa apa-apa. Monster sebesarmu! Hahaha!"

**"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, BAKA!"**

"Ahahaha...aku hanya tak menyangka aku sehebat ini membuat seekor monster terkurung dalam tubuhku."

**"JANGAN BERBANGGA DIRI GAKI. YANG MENGURUNGKU BUKAN KAU."**

"Aku cukup tahu kau tak bisa apa-apa _-ttebayo_!"

**"SIALAN KAU! SINI! BIAR KUMAKAN KAU!"**

"Ahaha! Maaf Kyuu-_chan_~ aku masih penasaran dengan apa itu err _ruin_? _Guin_? Jutsu apa?"

**"FUUINJUTSU."**

"Ah! Ya itu! Jadi nanti akan kukunjungi kau lagi, oke?_ Dagh_ Kyuu-_chan_!"

**"KETIKA KAU KEMBALI, KAU TAKKAN KUBIARKAN HIDUP, GAKI. SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MEMAKAI EMBEL-EMBEL CHAN UNTUKKU!"**dan Kyuubi pun menutup matanya, bermaksud tidur.

"_Fufu..._aku memang hebat,"Naruto yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata meraba-raba tempat _fuuin_ berada.

'Mungkin..._fuuin_ ini bisa aktif lagi jika terkena darah,'pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kemudian ia tempelkan tangannya di tengah rangkaian segel tertulis itu. Sesuai perkiraannya, segel itu aktif ditandai dengan sinar yang mulai menyilaukan.

"H-huwaaaa!"

.

.

.

* * *

**"BUKA MATAMU, GAKI. SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BEGITU?"**

"E-eh? Ini mindscape, Kyuu? Kenapa berbeda dan...banyak reruntuhan bangunan begini?"

**"BUKAN. AKU BERBICARA LEWAT PIKIRANMU. INI DUNIA ASLI. UZUSHIO, DESA CLAN UZUMAKI."**

"H-hancur...Sepertinya sudah lama. Lalu...untuk apa Yondaime membuat_ fuuin_ teleportasi untuk kemari?"

**"KAU SUDAH MENYADARINYA? KAU BISA MENCARI TAHU SI PIRANG ITU MAU APA. AKU MALAS MEMBERITAHUMU. SELAMAT TIDUR!"**

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini ia merasa memiliki seorang teman. Sembari membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan karena kehadiran Kyuubi, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati reruntuhan biarpun kesusahan.

Di tengah desa terdapat sebuah_ gazeebo_ tempat ritual penyegelan yang tampak berdiri gagah biarpun sudah rapuh. Naruto memperhatikan intens guratan di lantai _gazeebo_ itu. Kini ia tertarik pada.._.fuuinjutsu_. Hiruzen sering bercerita. Clan Uzumaki adalah clan yang ditakuti karena mereka memiliki kelebihan berupa tekhnik penyegelan tinggi.

"Aku penasaran apa segelnya masih berfungsi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyuu-_chan_?"

**"JANGAN SOK KENAL DENGANKU. AKU TAK PEDULI."**

"_Fffth.._.Baiklah!"

Naruto kembali menghentakkan tangannya ke tengah segel. Segelnya bereaksi. Dari warna hitam, berubah perlahan menjadi kemerahan.

Perlahan segel itu melingkar, menjadi kemerahan sepenuhnya. Sampai akhirnya menghilang menjadi lubang. Naruto tentu masih berdiri di tengah segel. Alhasil, Naruto jatuh ke dalam.

_**Brugh!**_

'_Ittai_~'

**"BAKA."**

"W-wow...Lihatlah Kyuu! Banyak sekali gulungan jutsunya! Yeah _dattebayo_! Aku akan banyak belajar di sini!"

* * *

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sandaime Hokage yang duduk di hadapannya. Hiruzen memang sering mengunjunginya untuk memberikan biaya bulanan, tapi tidak seperti sekarang. Kemarin Hiruzen baru saja mengunjunginya, kini ia kembali berkunjung.

"Ada apa hokage-_jiji_?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Umurmu sudah 7 tahun Naruto-_chan_. Mulai besok kau akan masuk Academy."

"Benarkah? Yeay!"

"Ya sudah, aku banyak kerjaan. Selamat pagi."

"_Dagh jiji-sama_!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Lusa ia mulai masuk Academy. Kira-kira...adakah yang mau berteman dengannya? Selagi ia termenung, terdengar suara Kyuubi tertawa ala rubah licik.

**"KAU TERLALU BANYAK BERHARAP. SELAMA AKU ADA DI DALAM TUBUHMU, MEREKA AKAN MENGANGGAPMU MONSTER."**

_"-Aku tidak keberatan kalau begitu. Aku masih punya rubah imut dalam diriku!-"_

**"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IMUT, BAKA GAKI!"**

_"-Biarin saja. Kau memang imut, Kyuu-chan...-"_

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Ia sedikit bersyukur, dalam dua minggu ini ia bisa keluar-masuk _mindscape_ lebih leluasa dan mulai bisa telepati. Jadi, lebih banyak waktu untuk mengganggu si rubah ekor sembilan.

"Yosh! Waktunya latihan _-ttebayo_!"

**"HATI-HATI GAKI. KAU SEDANG DIAWASI ANBU."**

_"-Ahh! Kyuu-chan perhatian sekali padaku~ berubah pikiran untuk berteman denganku?-"_

**"JANGAN BODOH! MANUSIA BERTEMAN DENGAN MONSTER SEPERTIKU? BAKA-"**

Mengabaikan kicauan lanjutan dari Kyuubi, Naruto berlari keluar rumah tanpa lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Tujuannya satu, rumah peninggalan Yondaime.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menyeringai puas. Dalam dua minggu ini ia berhasil mempelajari dasar-dasar semua cabang jutsu. Bahkan pada kinjutsu sekalipun. Mendekam di tempat penuh scroll berbagai jutsu dari seluruh negara ini membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat. Ia bisa bebas mempraktekan teori yang dipelajarinya tanpa takut kenapa-kenapa. Beruntung ia dilahirkan sebagai Uzumaki, juga sebagai Jinchuuriki. Biarpun umurnya masih 7 tahun, ia bisa menguasai jurus-jurus tingkat yang seharusnya dipelajari oleh ninja sekelas Chuunin ke atas.

_"-Hey Kyuu! Ada segel menarik nih!-"_

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI GAKI. SANA SENDIRI JANGAN GANGGU TIDURKU!"**

_"-Oh ayolah Kyuu! Ini fuuin tingkat S lho!-"_

**"BAKA! KAU BISA MATI!"**

_"-Tidak jika kau membantuku.-"_

**"KAU! ARGH!"**

Naruto terkikik. Ia mulai menggigit jempolnya. Membuat darah bebas mengalir. Namun tidak ia biarkan begitu saja. Naruto mulai memakai darahnya untuk mengukir segel di sebuah_ scroll_ yang memang sengaja dibuatnya untuk menampung fuinjutsu yang ia pelajari dua minggu ini.

"Kita lihat apa ini bekerja!"

Naruto memasang handseal. Terlalu bersemangat, sampai tak sadar ada segel yang salah. Sialnya lagi, dia malah menciptakan segel yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ketika rangkaian aksara itu bercahaya, bersamaan dengan itu badan Naruto ikut bercahaya. Kesilauan, Naruto juga memejamkan matanya.

"_Ngh..._"

Setelah redup kembali, Naruto agak terengah. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan badannya. Ia mendengus sebal.

_"-Sial Kyuu! Tak ada reaksi apapun!-"_

**"BUKAN TAK ADA. TAPI...LIHATLAH DIRIMU!"**

Naruto diam. Bajunya tetap jumpsuit oranye miliknya. Yang aneh...rambutnya jadi panjang? Tidak! Bahkan sepinggangnya! Rambut pirang jabriknya kemana?! Yang paling membuatnya cengo adalah...bagian bawahnya...tidak terasa apapun.

"HUWAAAAAAAA APA YANG TERJADI PADAKUH?!"

.

.

.

Hiruzen berkali-kali mengucek matanya. Tak percaya pada sosok Naruto yang tengah histeris sendiri dengan badannya. Berkali-kali ia bilang matanya sudah rabun, jadi ia pasti salah lihat. Tapi kehisterisan Naruto yang semakin menjadi membuatnya semakin mematung-shock dan membuatnya yakin memang tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Suara Naruto yang cempreng kini terdengar lebih lembut di telinga Hiruzen. Ia tidak pecaya...Naruto berubah menjadi sesosok gadis cilik yang tampak menggemaskan dengan dua pipi chubby-nya.

"N-naruto? Ini benar kau 'kan?"

"Iya_ jiji_! Huwaaaaa bagaimana ini? Aku...aku...HUWAAAAA!"

**"SALAHMU NEKAT, GAKI. SUDAH TAHU MASIH BOCAH INGUSAN MALAH IKUT PERMAINAN ORANG DEWASA."**

_"-Diam kau Kyuu!-"_

**"KAU PASTI SALAH SEGEL, BAKA. KAU TERMAKAN SEGELMU SENDIRI DAN BERUBAH MENJADI PEREMPUAN. RASAKAN!"**

_"-Huwa Kyuubi! Apa ada cara untuk mengembalikanku?-"_

**"TIDAK. KAU AKAN TETAP SEPERTI ITU SELAMANYA. KALAU DILIHAT DARI KUATNYA FUUIN YANG SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG KAU CIPTAKAN ITU."**

_"-GYAAA! Tidak mauu!-"_

**"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU JANGAN MACAM-MACAM. SUDAHLAH! AKU MAU TIDUR LAGI. NIKMATI HARI-HARIMU, GADIS PIRANG."**

_"-Kyuu jahaaat!-"_

"...aru? Naruto? NARU-CHAN!"

"E-eh? Y-ya _jiji_?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"T-tidak ada!"

Hiruzen menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Hiruzen menahan keinginan untuk mencubit Naruto. Dia bahkan menjadi lebih imut dari sebelumnya!

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang..."

Naruto merinding. Ia tak mau mendengar lanjutan dari pak tua yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek itu. Terlalu takut.

"...Kau akan menjadi wanita."

"Wa-ni-ta? Wa...nita? HUWAAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menatap horror lemari bajunya. Di dalamnya memang banyak pakaian berkesan oranye yang disukainya. Tapi...semua berubah menjadi...pakaian untuk wanita! Ini pasti kerjaan Hiruzen!

**"KAU TAK PERLU BERLEBIHAN BEGITU. NIKMATI SAJA..."**

"Kau gila Kyuu! A-aku...argh! Bahkan...suaraku...suaraku..."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Ia meratapi dirinya yang kini menjadi seorang gadis.**#lebay -.-**

Jika orang melihatnya, mungkin ia dikira gila karena berbicara sendiri.

**"LIHATLAH KE CERMIN, GAKI."**

Naruto menuruti intruksi dari Kyuubi. Ia menghadap ke cermin. Di sana terdapat refleksi seorang gadis berkumis kucing sebagai tanda lahir. Rambutnya pirang sepinggang dan terjuntai indah. Biarpun ia hanya memakai sundress selutut dan jaket seperempat lengan sebagai pemanisnya. Warnanya? Jangan ditanya **-.-** sudah pasti oranye.

"Woo aku cantik 'kan, Kyuu?"

Naruto mulai meraba wajahnya. Mata bulat indahnya terus meneliti bayangan di cermin. Lama-lama ia cekikikan dan histeris sendiri mengagumi tubuh barunya.

**"NARSIS. CEPAT BERANGKAT SANA! SEBENTAR LAGI UPACARA PEMBUKAAN ACADEMY AKAN DIMULAI."**

"E-eh iya aku lupa! _Thanks_ Kyuu!"

Naruto bergegas memakai sepatu-nya dan langsung lompat keluar lewat balkon. Jangan khawatir soal ada yang mengintip, Naruto pakai celana pendek kok. Tujuannya? Ya Academy!

Saat sampai di halaman Academy, Naruto sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan tatapan tajam nan menusuk seperti biasa, tapi terlihat...kaget? Bahkan sebagian lain menatapnya terperangah tanpa berkedip.

"Nah semuanya berbaris!"intruksi ini membuat semua berebut membentuk barisan.

Semua diam ketika Hiruzen mulai berpidato untuk pembukaan. Beragam ekspresi dapat Naruto lihat. Mulai dari yang bersemangat sampai yang malas sekalipun. Ia nyengir sendiri. Berharap kali ini ia akan diakui dan disebut dengan Uzumaki Naruto, bukan _'anak itu'_ ataupun _'monster itu'_.

Academy, awalan menjadi seorang ninja. Ia bertekad akan menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat. Agar semua orang benar-benar mengakuinya sebagai...UZUMAKI NARUTO!

* * *

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 2~**

* * *

**Yosh! Aku berharap komentar dari kalian ttg ff ini. Apa jadinya sebuah cerita tanpa pembaca ^_^**

**Kritik, saran, pertanyaan, bahkan flame akan kuterima dengan senang hati.**

**Keputusan lanjut or delete ada di tangan reader semua ^_^**

**Thanks before.**

**So, mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Uzumaki Naruto da!

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary :**_ Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

**"-telepati-"**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Uzumaki Naruto da!**

"Boosaaaaaan!"eluh Naruto.

Yang lain sempat memperhatikannya, sebelum asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing lagi. Kelas benar-benar ribut-sekarang. Belum ada satupun guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka hari ini. Padahal biasanya guru akan datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini sih Naruto terlampau jahil sampai walikelasnya mundur dan terus berganti~

"_Aha_! Aku harus memberi penyambutan pada guru baru_ fufu_!"

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati papan tulis. Ia mengambil sebuah penghapus _blackboard_ yang penuh bekas kapur. Nyengir lebar membayangkan jika guru barunya tertimpuk benda ini. Jahil tetap jahil bukan? Biar sudah ganti _gender_ sekalipun. Segera ia berjalan vertikal ke dinding, lalu meletakkan penghapus itu di atas pintu geser. Melompat turun dan menepuk tangannya puas.

"Apa?"tanya Naruto heran melihat semua mata memandangnya dan kelas kembali hening.

"Kau...berjalan di dinding?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Sebagian pura-pura tak peduli dan asyik lagi dengan teman masing-masing. Naruto cuek-cuek saja dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jika saja pintu geser tak menunjukkan tanda akan bergerak, mungkin kelas akan kembali ribut. Semua diam dan duduk manis menanti guru baru mereka. Ketika pintu tergeser sepenuhnya**_...Puk!_** Penghapus yang Naruto buat untuk bahan kejahilan jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

_**Tap...Tap...**_

"Siapa yang menyiapkan sambutan ini untukku?"ujar pria yang memakai Chuunin-_vest_ yang baru saja masuk itu.

Dia menghela nafas saat semua telunjuk mengarah pada gadis berambut pirang di ujung sana. Berdeham sedikit, ia tak mau memberi kesan buruk pada hari pertama.

"Aku Umino Iruka. Walikelas pengganti kalian mulai sekarang. Kalian bisa memanggilku Iruka-_sensei._ Oh ya, hari ini aku minta kalian mengenalkan diri satu-per-satu."

.

.

.

"_Kyaa_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

Naruto berusaha keras menulikan telinganya dari jeritan histeris para _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke. Biarpun tak terlalu dekat, tapi jeritan itu cukup membuatnya merasa tergganggu. Ia lebih memilih bersama keheningan dan kesendirian yang membesarkannya dari kecil. Daripada ikut bergabung dan malah di'cap' monster disertai tatapan tak suka yang seakan menusuk sanubarinya secara_ live_.

**"MEREKA SEMUA BEGITU KARENA ORANGTUA MEREKA. CIH! AKU JADI MERASA BERSALAH. GARA-GARA AKU DIKENDALIKAN UNTUK MENYERANG KONOHA 7 TAHUN YANG LALU, KAU JADI BEGINI."**

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk masuk ke _mindscape_-nya di depan jeruji besi milik Kyuubi.

**"HEY GAKI! KAU BENCI PADA MEREKA?"**

"...Tidak."

**"JANGAN NAIF. AKU BERADA DI DALAM TUBUHMU 7 TAHUN INI. DAN AKU TAHU PERASAANMU YANG SEBENARNYA."**

"Hmm..."

**"BAKA! AKU BENCI DIABAIKAN! AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADAMU!"**

"Apa ini segel..._Hakke Fuin_?"

Kyuubi yang semula menggeram marah, kini diam. Ia melihat Naruto sedang memandang ke jeruji besi-ahh tidak! Bocah laki-laki yang berubah jadi gadis itu tengah memperhatikan segel yang tertempel pada jeruji besi. Keningnya berkerut, tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Ia semakin mendekati kandang Kyuubi itu. Menapaki jeruji dan berhenti tepat di depan kertas berkanji 'segel'.

**"HEY GAKI. APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?"**

"Kau tahu? Aku merasakan sebuah...ahh mungkin dua chakra berbeda yang melekat pada _fuuin_ ini. Hmm..."

**"KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU! GRR!"**

"_Ah..._sepertinya aku harus kembali. _Dagh_!"

**"MAU KEMANA KAU?!"**

Naruto mengukir sebuah cengiran ketika sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Sepertinya ia kembali membuat Kyuubi kesal diabaikan. Ahh indahnya dunia ketika dirimu membuat kesal seseorang**(inimah author)**.

"Apa yang membuatmu nyengir heh?"

"Eh?"

Naruto hampir saja jatuh dari tiang yang didudukinya jika tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Matanya memicing menatap sesosok bocah berambut _emo_ pantat ayam yang sedang bersidekap angkuh. Ya, dialah idola di Academy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?"dengus Naruto.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Mata _onyx_ kelamnya berkilat tajam. Menilai Naruto yang mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kau...laki-laki 'kan? Bagaimana...kau bisa berubah?"

"Huwaa! Jangan mengingatkanku soal ini!"

Naruto lompat ke bawah dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang besi yang semula ia duduki. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan hal-hal yang bahkan samar terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah dengar ada orang bisa rubah _gender_. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ish! Kau ini mau tahu saja urusan orang _-ttebayo_!"

Naruto meleletkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang angkat bahu tak perduli.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ayo berjuang Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kau pasti bisa Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Kyaa_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Berisik."

Uchiha Sasuke maju ke depan dengan jari-jari yang mengapit sembilan Shuriken yang diberikan Iruka. Hari ini Iruka mengajak kelasnya mengadakan praktek melempar Shuriken. Tersisa dua orang yang belum melempar, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mulai!"

_**Syuut Syuut Syuut**_

_**Tak Tak Tak**_

Kesembilan Shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke bersarang di kayu sasaran. Hanya ada satu yang melenceng sedikit dari titik tengah sasaran. Semua FG-nya berteriak histeris.

"_Well done_ Sasuke-_kun_! Selanjutnya..."

"Uzu...maki Naruto..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Walau samar, ia bisa menangkap adanya kebencian dalam perkataan Iruka. Tepat seperti dugaannya, hampir semua langsung menatapnya remeh, bahkan ada yang menghinanya dengan ucapan pelan.

Tatapan itu. Semua menatapnya sama. Semua sama saja! Menatapnya seakan ia adalah penderita penyakit menahun. Giginya bergemelatuk.

'Kutunjukkan apa yang kubisa!'

Shuriken yang diterimanya terlihat berpendar kehijauan. Iruka yang melihatnya hanya mampu berkedip tak percaya.

_**Syuut! Trak!**_

Semua berhasil mengenai inti dari sasaran, bahkan melubanginya. Awalnya Naruto pikir ia akan dipuji atau apalah itu. Tapi nyatanya, tidak.

"Ayo anak-anak! Kita ke lapangan _sparring_."

Semua mengikuti Iruka ke lapangan _sparring_. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya yang masih diam menunduk.

_"Well done Sasuke-kun!"_ Komentar Iruka terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya. Padahal Iruka mengomentari yang lain juga. Kenapa tidak padanya? Tidak adil!

"_Cih_!"

Dunia memang selalu tak adil padanya! Iri. Rasa itu kembali muncul dalam diri Naruto. Ia iri pada semua orang. Mereka selalu menatapnya begitu. Menganggap bahwa ia adalah jelmaan dari iblis. Mencapnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Menjauhkannya dari pergaulan. Mengucilkannya, tidak menerima dirinya. Memandang semuanya hanya menurut mereka saja.

"Kalian semua...menyebalkan!"

Bukannya menyusul yang lain, Naruto lebih memilih kabur ke tempat yang kini rutin dikunjunginya, Uzushio. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjejal _fuuin_ portal ketika ia merasakan dua chakra mengikutinya dari jauh.

"Dua Anbu Root. Mau apa mereka!"

Naruto memutar haluan. Memilih kembali ke apartemennya daripada harus berurusan dengan kecurigaan yang pasti ia dapatkan jika tertangkap basah ke rumah peninggalan Yondaime Hokage.

_**Cklek...**_

Ketika pintu terbuka, Naruto dihadiahkan pemandangan bak kapal pecah. Biasanya sih ia akan tak peduli dan masuk begitu saja. Tapi kali ini, pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat semuanya tampak bersih. Mendesaknya untuk benar-benar merapikan apartemen kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

**"SEPERTINYA KAU MENJADI SEORANG GADIS SEPENUHNYA."**

"Berisik! Aku tetaplah laki-laki! Biarpun badanku jadi perempuan sekalipun!"

**"BENARKAH? LALU KENAPA KAU MAU MEMBERESKAN APARTEMENMU SAMPAI MENGKILAT SEPERTI INI? BAHKAN KAU MEMASAK? AH!"**

Naruto mendengus sebal. Ia jadi semakin bingung dengan dirinya. Setelah menyulap apartemennya jadi benar-benar rapi sampai sore, entah apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai mau mencoba memasak. Ia mulai takut jika dia memang benar-benar tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Lalu-jadi-sesosok-gadis-sejati.

**"KENAPA TADI KAU TAK MEMBIARKANKU MENCABIK-CABIK PEMILIK TOKO ITU HEH?"**protesan Kyuubi sukses membuat Naruto langsung _moodie_ mengingat saat ia diusir oleh semua pemilik toko.

Beruntung Naruto diberi bahan makanan oleh Ayame saat berpapasan di jalan. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai monster. Bahkan ia tidak menganggapnya aneh ketika mengetahui Naruto berubah gender. Tak seperti penduduk lain yang memiliki tatapan dan cemoohan baru untuknya gara-gara perubahan ini.

**"GAKI...KAU BENCI PADA MEREKA 'KAN? KITA BUAT MEREKA SEMUA JERA."**

"..."

**"GAKI?"**

"Hfffthaha!"

**"GAK-"** "-Pernahkah aku bilang padamu aku takkan tergiur rayuanmu, Kyuu-_chan_?"

Naruto tertawa lepas melihat Kyuubi tampak merengut kesal. Dengan santainya, Naruto mengacungkan jari tengah pada Kyuubi yang tentu semakin tersulut emosi.

"Oh ya Kyuu-_chan_! _By the way_ biarpun kau adalah bongkahan kebencian, aku akan mengimbasnya! Aku janji!"

Kyuubi terdiam ragu sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengejek perkataan tulus pengukir janji yang Naruto buat. Rubah raksasa itu berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto tajam saat gadis pirang itu menggulingkan jempol yang ia angkat menjadi tertuju ke bawah. Mengejek Kyuubi.

**"GRRR KEMARI KAU BOCAH TENGIK!"**

"Aku bukan monster...dan kubuktikan kau hanyalah rubah imut-"Kyuubi semakin menggeram emosi. Saat mendengar lanjutan Naruto, Kyuubi hanya diam."-juga temanku."

**'Teman?'**batin Kyuubi ambigu. Rubah itu terdiam mengingat semua manusia yang pernah menemuinya. Mulai dari Ginkaku dan Kinkaku yang menantangnya bertarung, ke Madara yang menganggap dirinya adalah monster yang seharusnya jadi budak kekuatan, lalu Uzumaki Mito dan Uzumaki Kushina sebagai _Jinchuuriki_nya sebelum Naruto yang menganggapnya monster. Tapi apa ini? Bocah ingusan di depannya mencap dia sebagai teman? Bahkan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _chan_? Ia mulai takut, sekarang.

**"HEY GAKI!"**Naruto yang hendak keluar dari _mindscape_ langsung berbalik menghadap Kyuubi lagi.**"KEMARILAH!"**

"K-kau mau mencakar dan menggigitku 'kan?"lirih Naruto parno.

**"YA."**

"Kalau begitu aku tid-" **"-TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BAKA! CEPATLAH ATAU AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN!"**

"Baiklah..."

Dengan takut-takut Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, sampai dirinya tepat satu langkah dari jeruji besi keemasan itu. Dapat dilihat olehnya Kyuubi duduk bersidekap. Dengan mata rubahnya yang tak henti menatap Naruto tajam.

**"GRRRH!"**

Rubah itu menggeram, membuat Naruto reflek terjungkal karena takut sekaligus kaget.

_**Bruk!**_

**"FFTH..."**

"KAU MENAKUTIKU KYUU!"

**"HANYA BERCANDA. CEPAT MASUK!"**

"_Humph_! Kejam! Menakutiku seenaknya..."

**"SUDAH DIAM, BAKA."**

Naruto merinding melihat Kyuubi menjulurkan tangan besarnya ke badan Naruto. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya kalau Kyuubi akan menindihnya dengan tangannya itu. Namun persepsinya salah. Nyatanya Kyuubi hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap pelan kepala pirangnya. Tentu saja Naruto langsung diam mematung.

'K-k-k-kyuubi...TERSENYUM! I-ini pasti mimpi!'

"K-kyuu-"** "KURAMA."**

"...Hah?"

**"PANGGIL AKU KURAMA. ITU NAMAKU. JIKA KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MENJADI TEMANKU, PANGGIL NAMAKU. KYUUBI MENDESKRIPSIKAN PANDANGAN SESEORANG YANG MENGANGGAPKU MONSTER."**

"Jadi...kau mau jadi temanku?"

**"TIDAK SECEPAT ITU, GAKI. INI HANYA PERMULAAN JIKA KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MEYAKINKANKU. PANGGIL NAMAKU."**

"_A-a..._Baiklah, Kurama!"

**"SEKARANG KAU ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU."**

"H-hey! Kau mengusirku!"

**"MEMANG KENAPA?"**

"Ini badanku! Kenapa kau mengusirku heh!"

**"AKU MAU TIDUR. CEPAT SANA PERGI!"**

"Rubah menyebalkan!"

**"CEPATLAH!"**ucap Kyuu-_eum_ Kurama sembari mendorong Naruto keluar dari segel.

"Iya bawel!"

Kurama kembali tersenyum tipis ala rubah(karena dia emang rubah). Menggeram rendah ketika Naruto sudah tak ada di hadapannya. Masih bersidekap, rubah itu menggumam tidak jelas.

**'Jiji...apa ini anak yang kau maksud? Apa kami benar-benar akan bebas berbaur?'**

.

.

.

"Rubah menyebalkan."

"Rubah tak tahu malu."

"Rubah jelek."

Dan berbagai umpatan lain terus Naruto utarakan sepanjang jalan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan dan hinaan(seperti biasa) dari para penduduk untuknya. Ia terlalu kesal dengan rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk sekedar menanggapi tatapan tajam para penduduk. Ia kesal pada rubah yang seenaknya mengusir dirinya begitu saja. Didorong sampai jatuh pula! _Ckckck...Poor you_, Naru-_chan_...

Tanpa terasa, ia berhenti di dekat sebuah danau alami tak jauh dari mansion Uchiha. Tak menyadari ada seonggok pantat ayam***plak*** yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Dengan memusatkan chakranya di kaki, ia melompat jauh ke tengah danau dan berdiri tanpa berbuat apapun. Hanya berdiri di atas air dan diam seperti boneka. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sedang memantau keadaan sekitar dengan sensor. Barulah ia sadar jika di dekat danau bukan hanya dirinya saja. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke, juga tiga sosok yang tengah bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

"Keluarlah!"ucap Naruto lantang.

Tiga sosok melompat dan berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dengan sosok dewasa yang bertepuk tangan tak jelas.

"Tak kusangka kau memiliki sensor, Uzumaki. Fuu!"

Bocah sepantaran Naruto yang berambut ke-oranye-an maju selangkah dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Naruto mendengus sebal, sebuah alarm pertarungan ada di depannya.

**"MENGETES KEMAMPUANMU, LUMAYAN GAKI..."**

_"-Apa katamu-lah Kurama!-"_

"Hiruzen tidak menyadari kemampuanmu. Seharusnya kau masuk ke Root, bukan malah di Academy."

'Aku tak sudi ikut bersama pak tua itu. Hokage-_jiji_ sudah memberitahuku semuanya.'

"Bagaimana? Bocah rubah?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Naruto memasang sebuah segel tangan. Di air yang ia pijaki mulai tergambar liuk-liuk kaligrafi khas _fuuinjutsu_. Danzo menyeringai kecil.

**_Sraaak!_** Rantai-rantai hitam keluar dari rangkaian segel itu. Bergerak meliuk-liuk mengikuti pergerakan jari Naruto.

"Aku bukan bocah rubah! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

**~Bersambung ke chapter 3~**

**Balesan Review~ yang gak log-in**

**Lefyya : **Wahaha iya gitu? Sip deh! Chap ini gimana? Iya nih udah lanjut! Semoga memuaskan ^^

**Guest : **Syukur deh! Nih gimana? Masih like this gak? XD

**Hyull : **Waduh aku dipanggil kakak XD serasa di pramuka deh! Ini udah lanjut. Kilat gak? :D

**RYU NO KAMI : **Ini udah lanjut ^^ Review lagi yaa

**0706 : **Udah lanjut nih ^^ Review lagi ya~

**Guess : **Nih udah di lanjut ^^ Review lagi ya~

**Yang log-in udh dapet balesan PM kan?**

**Spesial thanks to all reader, khususnya buat reviewers dan yang udah mau cape-cape fav n foll ff Chic ini. Domo arigatou ne, minna!**

**Chapter depan mulai ada battle-nya :D**

**Oh ya... Berhubung banyak yang nanyain pairnya, um... lihat entar aja deh! XD Untuk sekarang kalian bebas berimajinasi Naruto sama siapa. Romance mungkin ada, tapi gak kental n baru lewat doang. Chic mau fokusin ke adventure-nya**

**Untuk yang mau boleh usul FemNaru mau dikasihin sama siapa. Atau...Narutonya balikin jadi cewek? XD**

**So...**

**RnR again?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Friend?

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

**"-telepati-"**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Friend?**

* * *

**"HATI-HATI."**

_"-Wakatte, Kurama!-"_

Fuu berlari ke arah Naruto yang spontan mengarahkan rantainya pada bocah itu. Namun melalui pelatihan yang ia dapat, Fuu bisa menghindar dengan lincah dan semakin mendekati Naruto.

"_Fuuin_!"

Segel yang berada dipijakkan Naruto memanjang dan melesat ke arah Fuu. Fuu belum menyadarinya karena ia tengah berusaha menangkis dan menghindari rantai-rantai yang menyerangnya dari atas sampai ia harus menunduk. Alhasil segel 'hidup' Naruto berhasil merambat ke kaki Fuu dan bercahaya sebelum tampak melekat di kulit Fuu. Segel penguncian.

**"Sealing jutsu : Blockade Rock,"**gumam Naruto nyaris berbisik.

"Kau cukup berbakat, kawan. Ikutlah dengan kami!"ajak Fuu. Biarpun kakinya terikat dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku tak mau,"ucap Naruto keras kepala.

"Apa aku harus turun tangan juga, Danzou-_sama_?"ucap satu bocah berpakaian tertutup yang masih berdiri di samping satu-satunya pria dewasa di sana.

"Tak perlu, Torune. Hei bocah Kyuubi! Aku mengajakmu masuk di Anbu Root. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menggunakkan cara lain."

"Aku tak perduli, pak tua."

**"Fuuin : Kai!"**

Setelah me_non_-aktifkan fuuinjutsunya, Naruto kembali memusatkan chakra di telapak kakinya dan melompat tinggi. Memasang sebuah _handseal_, lalu menghilang dengan shunshin.

"Dia bisa menggunakan shunshin? Wow..."

"Ayo Fuu, Torune. Kita pasti bisa memasukkannya di Root. Hanya masalah waktu,"ujar Danzou tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Di pikirannya, Naruto pasti akan menjadi senjata yang bagus bagi Konoha. Dengan keterampilannya, ia bisa jadi tameng andalan. _Motto_nya adalah melakukan apapun demi desa, biarpun harus mengorbankan beberapa hal. Opini bejat, kalau ditalarkan dengan logika tentang apa saja yang telah ia perbuat.

.

.

.

"_Dobe_..."

_**Twitch!**_

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _dobe_, _teme_?! Ada apa?"sinis Naruto. Ia benar-benar sebal acara(mengganggu-diganggu Kurama)nya di ganggu oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Daritadi kau...melamun?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hn,"_sweatdrop_. Naruto cuma _sweatdrop_ di tempat mendengar dua huruf konsonan yang dipadukan menjadi satu kata ambigu itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ikut aku. Sebelum yang lain datang."

"E-eh!"

**_Blush!_**

Wajah Naruto memerah perlahan mendapati tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Sasuke. Bocah _emo_ itu membawanya menyelinap keluar Academy tanpa tahu bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

'K-kenapa wajahku memanas?'

**"GAKI...SEPERTINYA KAU MEMANG DITAKDIRKAN MENYUKAI KAUM ADAM. FUFU...LIHAT WAJAHMU ITU..."**

'S-sial! Kenapa aku bisa tidak normal begini?!'

**"BODOH! SUDAH JELAS KAU ADALAH SEORANG GADIS! ITU NORMAL KETIKA KAU MENDAPAT SENTUHAN LANGSUNG DARI LAWAN JENIS. TAPI MEMANG TERLALU CEPAT UNTUKMU MEMIKIRKANNYA."**

_"-Berisik! Aku belum selesai denganmu, rubah menyebalkan! Kalau bukan gara-gara Sasuke mungkin kita masih beragumen!-"_

**"SUDAHLAH. KAU TERIMA SAJA KEKALAHANMU. AKU LEBIH LAMA DI DUNIA INI JIKA KAU TIDAK TAHU."**

"Hoy _dobe_! Kenapa kau melamun _sih_!"

**_Kedip..._**

**_Kedip..._**

_**Kedip...**_

_**Blush!**_

"GYAAAA!"

.

.

.

"_Ish_! Jarimu menyentuhnya!"

"Jangan lebay! Diamlah _teme_!"

"_Ck_! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memukulku sekuat tenaga sampai tercebur ke danau? Kena batu nih! Sakit!"

Sasuke terus melayangkan umpatan demi umpatannya pada Naruto. Mengabaikan _image_ Uchiha-nya yang jatuh hanya karena berdebat dengan Naruto. Naruto juga tak mau kalah dan terus membalas perkataannya tak kalah pedas. Padahal gadis itu harusnya mengkonsentrasikan chakra penyembuh di tangannya yang berpendar kehijauan untuk mengobati luka bentur di pelipis Sasuke. Pertengkaran mereka yang tak bermutu itu menghambat konsentrasi Naruto pada jutsu penyembuh yang bahkan masih dalam tahap pembelajaran itu.

"Kau yang salah _teme_! Aku kaget tahu! Kau terlalu dekat dengan wajahku!"

"Habisnya kau diam dan tak _blablabla-_"

Kurang kerjaan, kedua bocah beda _gender_ itu terus beradu kepedasan berbicara. Entah dari mana mereka belajar, tapi semakin lama bahasa yang mereka keluarkan semakin kasar dan tak layak untuk anak setara mereka. Namun biarpun memerlukan waktu yang 'cukup' lama, luka yang awalnya menganga di pelipis Sasuke sudah hilang, menyisakan bekas darah mengering.

"_Hah_..._Hah_..."

"Kenapa? Kau tak sanggup membalas kata-kataku?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dan menjitak bocah ayam itu sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa. Sasuke tentu membalas tatapan Naruto lebih tajam lagi.

"Aku belum menguasai jutsu penyembuhan tadi dengan sempurna! Kalau bukan karena bocah manja sepertimu, aku takkan melakukannya! Hah...Aku belum bisa menstabilkannya saat digunakan..."

"_Dobe_ payah."

"Ini tak semudah yang kau bayangkan _dattebayo_!"

"Hn."

Keduanya memutuskan diam saling memunggungi, lelah bertengkar. Pikiran keduanya sama-sama memikirkan nasib mereka jika kembali ke Academy. Terbayang...wajah _horror_ Iruka yang tersenyum iblis, siap melahap mereka...

'Seram!'batin keduanya kompak.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku melihatmu dengan pria tua...Danzou? Siapa namanya?"

"Ya. Danzou. Aku tahu kau ada. Chakramu terlalu tampak untuk disembunyikan. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau mau berlatih bersama?"

"Eh?"

"Latihan sendirian membuatku sedikit...kesusahan. Kulihat kau _err_...hebat."

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar adanya nada gengsi tinggi pada ucapan Sasuke. Mengabaikan Kyuubi yang sudah berprotes-ria di dalam sana atas keputusannya, Naruto menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyambut kelingking Naruto dengan kelingkingnya sendiri. Saling melemparkan senyum tulus.

"Teman!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka menemukan seorang teman? Didukung pula rasa senang atas deklarasi status keduanya juga secara tidak langsung. Awalan ikatan persahabatan yang belum pernah sekalipun mereka fikirkan.

"Kalian..._grrr_..."

Namun, sepertinya mereka tak bisa menggaet rasa senang itu lebih lama karena...Iruka tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di atas permukaan danau. Tepat-di-hadapan-keduanya.

"Iruka-_sensei_?!"

.

.

.

"Senseeeeeeiiii! Panaaaassss!"

"Berisik_ dobe_! Telingaku lebih panas mendengar suaramu!"

"Gara-gara kau nih _teme_! Coba kalau kau tidak menyeretku untuk bolos!"

"Tujuan awalnya gak gitu! Gara-gara kau memukulku sampai tercebur nih!"

"Begitu rasa terimakasihmu setelah kusembuhkan _hee_? Pantat ayam!"

"Duren _transgender_!"

"Mayat!"

"Arang!"

"Payah!"

"Boncel!"

"_Teme_!"

"_Dobe_!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat dua penerus Konoha masa mendatang itu terus saling adu argumen. Padahal sesuai dengan yang diceritakan Iruka, dua bocah itu baru saja mengabadikan sebuah janji ikatan pertemanan di pinggir danau. Tapi kini mereka sedang cekcok tidak jelas. Mulai melupakan panasnya mentari yang menjadi imbalan atas kegiatan bolos mereka. Namun tak lama, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Bagaimana, hokage-_sama_?"

"Aku akan menyuruh 2 orang Anbu mengawasi Naruto lagi. Kini tujuannya menjauhkan Naruto dari Root. Iruka. Usahakan kau pantau dia juga. Lapor secara berkala."

"Baik, hokage-_sama_."

"Aku harus kembali."

Balik ke dua Uzumaki-Uchiha yang kini tengah mengatur nafas mereka yang berantakan akibat saling berteriak-tadi. Mengabaikan deklarasi pertemanan yang bahkan baru lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, keduanya saling bertatap tajam.

**"BAKA GAKI."**

_"-Diam kau rubah!-"_

"Apa kalian sudah selesai saling melotot? Hukuman kalian sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang."

Bagaikan sebuah keputusan mutlak pembebas tersangka dari hakim agung, suara Iruka langsung membuat Naruto terlonjak kegirangan.

"_Dagh_! Baka-_teme_!"

Tak mau memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk membalas, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tentu saja mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Ia menatap puas semua _scroll_ yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Perlahan ia baringkan dirinya di tanah. Cukup merasa lelah dengan latihannya hari ini. Ia melirik laporan nilainya di atas meja di ujung ruangan remang-remang ini. Terbayang olehnya jika ia memberikan itu pada dua sosok beda _gender_ sebagai orangtuanya. Ia pasti sangat senang. Sayang itu hanya sebuah angan belaka.

**"GAKI, JANGAN MURUNG! LEBIH BAIK KAU TEMUI PANGERAN AYAMMU."**

_"-Bisakah kau diaaam? Aku lelah tauk!-"_

**"BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH JANJI PADANYA?"**

_"-Iya aku tahu! Biarkan si teme itu menunggu lebih lama lagi!-"_

**"SATU TAHUN SEJAK LATIHAN KETERLALUANMU DI DESA INI. ORANGTUAMU PASTI BANGGA."**

"Kuharap..."

**"YA SUDAH, AKU MAU TIDUR."**

"Dasar putri tidur."

Naruto terkikik dan bangun perlahan. _Scroll-scroll_ yang semula bercecer dimana-mana mulai ia bereskan satu persatu. Setelah menumpuknya di atas sebuah _scroll_ kecil yang berada di dekat laporan nilainya, Naruto memasang _insou_(segel tangan).

'_Fuuin_!'batinnya.

Seketika _scroll_ itu tampak menyerap _scroll_ lainnya. Sebuah segel penyimpanan. Setelah selesai _scroll_ itu hilang dengan kepulan asap. Sembari beranjak pulang, Naruto masuk ke dalam _mindscape_nya dan tiduran di atas punggung Kurama.

**"KAU TERLIHAT KESAL? BUKANKAH KAU BERHASIL DENGAN FORMULA FUUIN PENGIMBAS YANG KAU PECAHKAN BEBERAPA BULAN INI?"**tanya Kurama heran. Ekornya sedikit menggelitik gadis itu saat tak ada tanggapan apapun. Mendengus kecil saat Naruto langsung memeluk ekornya seakan itu adalah guling.

**"GAKI..."**

"Iya aku jawab. Aku masih bingung bagaimana merubahku kembali seperti semula. Aku sudah membolak-balikkan formula awal. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Hanya menjadi guratan tak berguna, _huffft_..."

**"AYOLAH GAKI...KAU MULAI MENYUKAI MENJADI SEORANG GADIS 'KAN?"**

"T-tapi a-aku-" **"-JANGAN MENGELAK. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENIKMATINYA SAJA?"**

"_Huffft_! Bukan begitu Kurama! Banyak yang meremehkan seorang perempuan! Aku benci diremehkan!"

**"KAU TINGGAL MEMBUKTIKAN KEMAMPUANMU. TAPI INGAT UNTUK MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEMAMPUAN FUUINJUTSU-MU."**

"Ya aku tahu Kurama! Hanya..._ahh_ sudahlah! Aku sudah sampai di danau nih! Sasu-_teme_ juga masih di sana. Nanti aku kembali, _bye_!"

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 1 jam, _dobe_."

"Muehehehe _peace teme_! Ya sudah, kita latihan di mana sekarang? Katamu hari ini kau yang menentukan, bukan begitu?"

"Hn. Kita akan ke tempat biasa aku berlatih."

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke berjalan memasuki komplek _mansion_ Uchiha. Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka menyapa, bahkan ada yang menggoda Sasuke. Walaupun wajah Naruto ikut memerah juga, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mentertawakan wajah Sasuke yang sudah semerah buah dan sayur kesukaannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di tempat dinaungi pepohonan. Di tengahnya, terdapat semacam tempat berlatih melempar kunai pada target yang cukup sulit karena tersembunyi. Tempat kakak dari Sasuke biasa berlatih melempar shuriken maupun kunai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini tempat aniki biasa berlatih."

"Lumayan. Kau bisa, Sasuke?"

"Aku masih sering salah perhitungan waktu mendarat,"aku Sasuke jujur. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sejumlah kunai dari kantong senjata yang ia bawa.

"Mau coba?"tawar Sasuke melihat gadis yang dianggapnya teman satu tahun terakhir itu belum beranjak dari diamnya. Seperti sedang menganalisis sesuatu.

"Aku...tidak bawa senjata,"gumam Naruto pada akhirnya. Dia tidak berbohong soal itu. Karena seingatnya, hari ini jadwal mereka _sparring_ taijutsu. Jadi, ia tak membawa apapun.

"Pakai saja punyaku."

"Tidak apa?"

"Hn."

Naruto memegang kunai milik Sasuke dengan ragu. Kalau ia tidak salah kira, semua target lingkaran itu ada 15 dengan kesulitan dicapai yang beragam jika dilempar ke semua dari satu titik tengah. Masih ragu untuk mencoba. Dia kembali menganalisis jarak dan tenaga yang dibutuhkan untuk memantulkan tiap-tiap kunai.

"_Dobe_?"

Naruto melompat ke batu besar di tengah jangkauan target. Mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mundur dari sana dengan tangannya. Lalu berancang melompat dan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke bawah. 1 kunai, 2 kunai, dibenturkan agar membelok, hingga semua kunai lepas dari tangannya.

_**Slap! Slap! Slap!**_

_**Tap!**_

Naruto mendarat dengan kakinya. Ia mulai membuka matanya yang sengaja ia tutup saat melempar kunai. Hanya butuh waktu tak lebih dari 2 detik ia menyelesaikannya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto minta penilaian.

"Ck! Kau takkan kubiarkan mengalahkanku, _dobe_!"ucap Sasuke sedikit sebal merasa dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis.

"Haha...Ya sudah! Ayo mulai _sparring_!"

.

.

.

"Ayo Sasuke! Tinggal sedikit lagi _dattebayo_!"sahut Naruto menyemangati.

Kini gadis itu menegadah, menatap seorang bocah sama usia dengannya yang tengah berusaha berlari di atas bidang vertikal dengan media batang pohon tinggi yang dipijaknya.

Langit sudah menampakkan lembayung jingga pengantar malam. Tapi dua bocah itu masih semangat latihan(walau yang satu cuma jadi penyemangat). Peluh membanjiri wajah dan badan mereka, terutama Sasuke yang beristirahat sejenak di salah satu percabangan pohon. Nasib kurang baik dialami oleh pohon yang jadi korban objek latihan. Banyak sayatan kunai hasil menandai dan bekas pijakan yang merembes 'merusak' keindahan pohon tinggi itu. Biang keladi keburuk-rupaan pohon membiarkan dirinya tertarik gravitasi, berdiam sejenak menatap pohon itu dalam diam. Nafasnya agak terengah. Memang sulit mengatur chakra agar tetap stabil bagi pemilik chakra besar untuk ukuran bocah sepertinya. Ditambah lagi dirinya yang masihlah bocah berumur tu-_ahh_-delapan tahun.

"_Teme_? Kau baik?"

"Aku pasti berhasil!"setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke kembali melangkah di atas batang pohon.

* * *

**~Bersambung ke chapter 4~**

* * *

**Sepertinya adegan battle yg dijanjikan gak jadi nongol chapter ini^^ mungkin lain waktu hehe**

**~re : Review Block~**

* * *

**Chic :** Yo minna! Maaf kali ini Chic bales review-nya secara umum. Mungkin untuk yang log-in PM menyusul. ***bow*** Yosh! Kali ini biar Naru-_nyan~_ yang bantuin bales! ***geret Naruto***

**Naru :** Awas aja kalo udah ini Chic gak nraktir Naru Ramen! ***ngancem***

**Chic :** Iya udah sana! Cepet! Hush! Hush! ***sibuk sendiri***

**Naru :** Huffft...**[Buat Naru feminim dong jangan urakan.]** Nahlho Chic! Jawab!

**Chic :** Etto~ feminim itu gimana ya? ***nyengir marmut***

**Naru : *speechless*** Hadeuh...Gini nih kalo authornya gak jelas gender ***kena jitak***. Di sini Naru sifatnya kayak es campur. Punya sisi gelap juga.

**Chic :** Kenapa dibocorin?! ***esmosi***

**Naru :** Biarin. Lanjut, pertanyaan paling banyak. **[Apa Naruto bakal balik jadi laki-laki atau permanen Fem!Naru?]** Kalo soal ini, Chic bilang dia masih bimbang. Tapi dia udah nyusun alur buat dua pilihan itu sampe end. Kalian tunggu aja tanggal mainnya**(?)**. Kalaupun Naru balik jadi cowok, masih panjang...Ya 'kan, Chic?

**Chic :** Bisa jadi. ***innocent***

**Naru : *cuek*** Next...**[Chap 2 penerimaan Naru sama Kyuu ya?]** Yups! Kurama mulai nerima Naru tuh! Gitu 'kan Chic?

**Chic : *no comment***

**Naru : *mulai dongkol*** Ck!** [Irukanya kok benci Naru?]** Nah, jawab sendiri Chic!

**Chic :** Hoo...Chic ngambil setting canon anime nih! Awalnya Iruka juga gitu ke Naru sama kayak penduduk lain. Tapi entar baikan juga. Dijelasin kyk di canon, sama Iruka sendiri pas udah penyerangan Pain. Tapi konfliknya bukan kyk di canon. Seputar Anbu Root n Danzou.

**Naru :** Author somplak! ***cekek*** Kenapa dibeberin sama alurnya?!

**Chic : *cekek balik*** Ngajak ribut? Oke! Baca dulu! Ribut belakangan!

**Naru : *sabar*** Ke'o. **[Kok Sasuke bisa langsung tahu sih?]** Tahu kalo Naru rubah gender maksudnya? Simpel aja reader-san... Naru 'kan di Konoha terkenal sebagai master of pranks. Semua orang tahu Naru itu bocah laki-laki. Jadi di sini ceritanya Sasu juga tahu. Makanya ayam itu bingung pas liat Naru jadi cewek.

**Chic :** DURASI NAR! ***jitak***

**Naru :** SABAR! Hm! **[Buat Sasuke liat Danzo cs vs Naru dong!]** Kejawab di chap ini. Lagian Naru cuma beberapa meter dari ayam putih itu. Ya...otomatis dia liat.

**Chic :** Apaan ayam ayam?!

**Naru** **:** Oh iya elu juga ayam. Baru inget. ***kalem* [Rantai Naru hitam? Berarti beda sama Kushina?]** Woo jelas beda! Yang punya kaa-chan itu rantai chakra. Kalo yang Naru keluarin itu rantai jutsu dari fuuinjutsu. Kan asalnya dari jutsu. Jadi jelas beda. **[Kenapa gak Crossover Highschool DxD?]** Chic?

**Chic :** Xover DxD kan lagi umum nih! ***sotoy*** Chic pengen nambahin ff Adventure-canon di fandom ori-Naruto. Lagian kalo di Crossover, jadinya kepanjangan ntar. Cuma Naruto aja ini Chic gak bisa taksir sampe berapa chap.

**Naru :** Hmm... Nih juga satu yang banyak ditanyain intinya. **[Only friendship SasufemNaru, author?]**

**Chic :** Dari genre-nya udah keliatan 'kan? ***garuk pantat*** Kayak yang Chic bilang, kalopun ada Romance, itu cuman sekedar sisipan humor/pemanis doang. Pairnya juga gak terfokus karena sisipan+masih random.***ngakak*** Mohon maaf buat yang berharap mereka jadian. Tapi di sini mereka cukup manis kok! Ikatan perasaan 'cinta' sama 'sahabat' lebih kuat 'sahabat' 'kan?

**Naru :** Terakhir neh! **[Naru-nya GodLike gak?]** Hayo jawab!

**Chic :** Umm...Chic gak bisa kasih tahu sekarang. Sementara ini nikmati aja perkembangan Naru ne? Masih bingung.***kenagampar*** Soalnya dalam otak Chic, nothing instant. Kalopun dibikin GodLike, gak akan tiba-tiba as like as a miracle. So...Keep reading aja dulu ^_^ Udah Nar?

**Naru :** Udah. Ayo berantem! ***cekek***

**Chic :** Ayo! ***cekek balik***

**All readers : *sweatdrop***

* * *

**Buat Hyull yang nanya 'kakak masuk pramuka inti?', jawabannya : Yo'i! Chic ini pramuka sejati dun! *plak***

**Ne...Buat Chapter depan Naru bakalan bertemu 'seseorang' lho~**

**RnR again please?**

**Yosh... semoga memuaskan^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Piece of that Things

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

**A/N**

**Chic : Huwaa gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gak tau harus berapa ribu permintaan maaf atas terlambatnya jadwal update Uzumaki's Prodigy ini. Chic gak niay nelantarin! Sumpah! *sujud2* Kalian boleh marah sama Chic, but please T.T jangan bosen sama karya abal ini! *mewek bombay***

**Nar****u : Halah! Modus ni author!**

******Sasu : Iya nih gimana! *ikutan nuding* Author error macam lu pasti seneng dapet terror buat next ni cerita gak jelas kan! *deathglare***

******Chic : Hehe...Sasu-ayam tau aja *flirting**

******Sasu : Gue masih normal *ngebatin**

******Naru : Sengaja lu! *mode kyuubi:on***

**Chic : Oke, chic emang seneng diteror pm *plak* tapi sumpah! Itu gak sengajaa huwaaa! Saksi mata Hyull, dia komunikasi sama Chic. Chic udah janji mau ngupdate 2 minggu setelah chapter 3! Suerr!**

**Naru : Terus kenapa telat hah?!**

**Chic : Huwaaa hari dimana chic mau update, Chic down! Tiba-tiba demam kagak jelas! Tiga hari huhu Y.Y**

**Sasu : Terus kenapa gak update?! *masih emosi**

**Chic : A-aku...**

**Naru : KENAPA?! AUTHOR GAK TANGGUNG JAWAAAB! *jambak**

**Chic : *mewek* Chic tobat! Stress sama tugas dari sekolah Chic ikut main sama temen! Huwaaa! Dan parahnya... Kalo chic udh hang out ngilangin setress, Chic gak akan peduli sama diri sendiri! *ngaku otaknya gak bener***

**Sasu : Cepetan ngaku lu! Lanjut ceritanya! Jangan bikin curcolan ini makin panjang!**

**Chic : Etto...**

**Naru : Ngaku! Gengsian lu mah! Dasar setengah mateng!**

**Chic : *mewek* Oke! Chic tepar sebulan! Puas? Hari rabu baru keluar RS huweeee! Ini juga sampe nekat on tengah malem!**

**Sasu : Takut dimarahin ortu lu? Idih!**

**Chic : Bukan. *kalem**

**Naru : Terus?**

**Chic : *ngekeh gak jelas* Udah ah! Oke, sebagai permintaan maaf, Chic update dua chapter sekaligus. Maaf ke depannya Chic gak bisa jamin ff chic akan dihias bold italic dsb. Takutnya ni ff gak akan lanjut2 nunggu chic ke warnet. Hell... -.- I'm so sorry. Please...Do you mind to keep reading my fic? *puppy nj* HAPPY READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A Piece of that Things**

* * *

_Something big can changed to a little magic. Just because this little piece of things..._

_Saat kau menyadari jarum itu terlepas di tengah padang rumput, kau akan mencarinya walau dengan cara membiarkan penopang tubuhmu tertusuk jarum itu...Agar tak ada yang terluka selain dirimu..._

* * *

"Yeah! Kau berhasil_ teme_!"

Sasuke tersenyum senang menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Ia berhasil sampai puncak pohon. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak pada gadis itu. Mendeskripsikan rasa senangnya. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

'Aku...melakukannya...'

"Eh? A-awas! Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya di ambang kesadaran langsung menggapai kembali remot kontrol tubuhnya yang tertarik gravitasi. Naruto mendesah lega saat Sasuke turun dari satu dahan ke dahan lain sampai akhirnya mendarat di tanah dan menyenderkan badannya ke pohon. Tentu gadis itu langsung berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang masih terengah.

"Kau baik,_ teme_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah tertawa kecil. Seakan bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dicapainya. Walaupun hanya berhasil mengontrol besar kecilnya chakra untuk berjalan pada bidang vertikal, ia senang. Karena sepengetahuannya, pengaturan chakra merupakan satu kandidat penting untuk menjadi seorang ninja.

_**Puk. Puk. Puk.**_

Sasuke terdiam. Ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum-sangat-manis, wajahnya memanas. Naruto tampak sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi, yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah...Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepalanya...seakan ia adalah anak kecil. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke benci dianggap anak kecil!

"_DO-BE_!"

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Memang masih kecil, kan?"

"Tapi lebih tua darimu _dobe_!"

"Kenapa kau malah sewot sih?!"

Naruto melipat tangannya sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut, mendukung rasa sebalnya semakin kentara. Ia yang semula berjongkok jadi duduk bersila.

"Terimakasih."

"E-eh?"

"Ayo! Okaa-_chan_ berpesan padaku untuk mengajakmu ikut makan malam."

"T-tapi _t-teme_-" "-Sudah, ayo!"

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Bunyi derit lantai kayu yang dipijakinya seakan menjadi sebuah hiburan. Ia memainkan kakinya agar suara khas itu terus keluar. Tertawa kecil dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk keluar adalah karena badannya kini dibalut pakaian milik Sasuke sedang bajunya sendiri dicuci oleh ibu Sasuke. Rambutnya lepek, habis dikeramas.

Semula apa yang dipikirkannya adalah ia akan ditatap seperti oleh penduduk lain. Nyatanya keluarga Sasuke tak keberatan jika ia bergabung. Apalagi Mikoto yang heboh sendiri saat mengetahui teman latihan yang Sasuke maksud adalah...seorang gadis. Walaupun jadi-jadian. **xD**

"Naru-_chan_? Kau sudah selesai?"

"S-sudah bi."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat Mikoto berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Melihat rasa canggung Naruto itu, ia merendahkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah. Tangannya tak bisa ditahan untuk mencubit pipi chubby Naruto.

"_I-ittai_! Bibi! Kenapa mencubitku!"

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendapat protesan dari Naruto. Tangannya beralih menjadi menepuk pipi Naruto pelan, lalu naik jadi mengusap rambut panjang Naruto. Tentu itu membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat.

"Kau sangat cantik. Tak salah jika Sasuke-_kun_ menyukaimu."

_**Blush!**_

Naruto hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran lebarnya pada Mikoto. Senang dipuji oleh wanita berambut panjang yang menurutnya baik hati itu. Walaupun godaan di akhirnya cukup membuat rona merah menyapa wajahnya. Cengirannya berubah mengerucut saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Apa yang membuat okaa-_chan_ percaya aku menyukai si _dobe_ jelek ini?"

"Ah Sasuke-_kun._..Kau sudah pulang."

Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh saat ibunya tersenyum 'manis'. Apalagi ditambah seringai menyebalkan dari bocah pirang di belakang Mikoto yang baru saja berbalik menghadapnya.

"Okaa-_chan_?"

_**Bletak!**_

"_I-ittai_! Kenapa okaa-_chan_ menjitakku!"

"Sasuke-_kun_...Bukankah okaa-_chan_ sudah bilang agar kau tidak menyakiti seorang gadis?"

"Hah? Apa mak-" "-Harusnya kau jangan menyeret Naru-_chan_ untuk latihan keterlaluan seperti tadi, 'Suke."

"Tapi ak-" "-Kau bisa menyakiti Naru-_chan_."

"A-aku kan-" "-Jangan mengulanginya..."

"Okaa-_chan_! Aku di sini yang menderita!"

"Kau mau okaa-_chan_ percaya?"

Naruto tertawa lepas, menarik perhatian dari ibu-anak di depannya. Setelah tawanya reda, ia kembali memasang cengiran lebarnya dan tersenyum kikuk. Tak lupa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Eummm bibi...Sebenarnya memang Sasuke yang latihan berlebih. Aku lebih banyak menyemangatinya saja."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"_Hu'um_."

"Menyemangati _dobe_? Hanya? Kau yang menyuruhku melakukan semua itu!"

"Tapi kau senang 'kan dilatih olehku?"

"Sudah. Sasuke mandi dulu oke? Kita makan sebentar lagi!"setelah mengatakannya, Mikoto beranjak turun ke lantai bawah untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke-Naruto saling tatap.

"Kau tadi ngapain sama paman Fugaku?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia mengajariku Katon. Kau...pakai bajuku?"

"_Etto teme._..Bibi Mikoto memintaku untuk menginap."

"Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi."

.

.

.

"Kau beruntung _teme_."

"Hn?"

"Memiliki keluarga yang baik."

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap nanar langit-langit kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedang diam di daun pintu yang tertutup. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum miris.

"Tapi...otou-_chan_ selalu membandingkanku dengan nii-_chan._"

"Setidaknya mereka masih menyayangimu...Sasuke."

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mendekat. Tangannya hampir memasang_ insou_, tapi tidak jadi saat menyadari ada sebuah chakra di balik pintu.

"Itachi-_nii_. Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Tak usah menguping."

_**Cklek...**_

Dan masuklah Itachi ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ikut bergabung dengan dua bocah yang duduk di atas kasur. Tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Sensormu bagus."

"Ne...Itachi-_nii_...Ada apa?"

"Hanya menegur dua bayi yang seharusnya sudah tidur."

"Itachi-_nii_/Onii-_chan_! Kami bukan bayi!"

"Seharusnya kalian sudah tidur, sekarang."

"Sebentar!"

Naruto kembali memasang _insou_ tadi. Di tengah-tengah mereka, terbentuk perlahan aksara khas fuuinjutsu. Ketika selesai, sebuah kepulan asap menutupi segel itu.

"Nah, untukmu!"ucap Naruto sembari memberikan benda yang muncul dari segel tadi. Sebuah boneka.

"Tomat!"pekik Sasuke dengan OOC-nya seraya memeluk boneka itu erat. Memunculkan sweatdrop besar di kepala Itachi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ne _teme_!"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian tidur. Ayo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung turun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Itachi. Sedang Itachi berhenti dulu di daun pintu dan menatap Naruto dalam diam. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menebak apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan remaja di seberangnya itu.

"Ada apa Itachi-_nii_?"

"Kau...bisa fuuinjutsu?"

"Menurutmu tadi apa?"

"Di umur delapan tahun?"

"Ralat, umurku masih 7. Nanti Oktober baru 8."

"Hn. Ya sudah, selamat malam."

Naruto mendengus kecil setelah Itachi hilang dari pandangannya. Sedikit iri pada Sasuke. Enak sekali ayam itu memiliki keluarga. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, tapi tidak tidur. Ya, dia mengunjungi _mindscape_.

_**MINDSCAPE**_

**"HEY GAKI...ADA APA KAU MENGANGGUKU?"**

Naruto diam dan menyipitkan matanya menatap segel.

**"GAKI?"**

Bocah itu terus menulikan telinganya dari suara Kurama.

**"GAKI!"**

"Diamlah Kurama! Aku...sedang memastikan sesuatu..."

Kurama hanya menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang memasang beberapa_ insou_. Ketika dua jari Naruto di arahkan pada kertas segel, seketika terbentuk perlahan aksara fuin.

**"Sealing jutsu : Blower!"**

_**DOSS!**_

Sebuah ledakkan chakra disertai kepulan asap besar terjadi. Jeruji penghalang Kurama menghilang dan hancur. Naruto memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri, keringat mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya. Segel telah ia hancurkan.

"Itu..."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Ada dua sosok dewasa yang semakin jelas seiring hilangnya kepulan asap. Ternyata dua chakra yang dirasakannya adalah milik dua orang pahlawan itu. Pahlawan yang menyerahkan nyawa mereka untuk desa, biarpun ia menjadi korban untuk hal ini.

"Y-yondaime...Hokage?"

Bukan hanya Naruto. Dua sosok suami-isteri itu juga terdiam bingung. Ketika mata beda warna mereka melihat Naruto, keduanya mematung.

"Naruto? _Anata_! Itu Naruto! Dia jadi seorang gadis!_ Kyaaa_!"

Sosok wanita berambut merah panjang itu memeluk Yondaime yang mematung kebingungan. Dia masih celingak-celinguk tidak mengerti. Kalau muncul dalam _mindscape_ ia sudah bisa menebaknya, namun muncul dengan sang isteri, tak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya. Lagipula setting chakra mereka berbeda. Tapi kenapa bisa muncul bersamaan? Itulah yang sedang menari dalam otaknya.

"_Iie_...Kushina...apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak peduli! Yang penting Naru-_chan_ jadi perempuan!"

"K-kushina! Seharusnya 'kan...apa...Kyuubi mau lepas?"

**"RRRH...AKU MEMANG LEPAS...YONDAIME, KUMAKAN KAU!"**

Pria pirang yang diketahui sebagai Yondaime itu menggendong sang isteri dan melompat mundur. Menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari cakar Kyuubi/Kurama.

"Kyuubi! Kau!"

"Ini berbahaya! Aku harus menyegelnya lagi."

**"GRHHH! KAU TAKKAN BISA MENYEGELKU LAGI, YONDAIME. WUJUD KAU TAK JAUH DARI HANTU...KEMARI KAU! HAHAHAHA!"**

Naruto cengok. Dua orang dewasa yang keluar dari segel yang telah ia lepas itu memasang pose siaga menyerang. Sepertinya ia terabaikan sekarang. Mungkin dua orang dewasa itu mengira Kyuubi berbahaya.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tersegel lagi. Sebelum kapasitas chakraku menghilang."

"Aku akan menahannya untukmu, Minato. Segera segel dia."

_**Sraaak!**_

Naruto berkedip tak percaya ketika rantai chakra pendar oranye keluar dari tubuh wanita berambut merah itu dan melesat menuju Kyuubi. Tanpa tunggu waktu lama, segera saja ia pasang_ insou_. Rantai-rantai hitam langsung menahan pergerakan rantai chakra wanita itu.

"Naru-_chan_?!" "Naruto!"

**"OY GAKI...KENAPA KAU MENGACAUKAN? TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT WAJAH PANIK BERCAMPUR SERIUS MEREKA ITU SANGAT MENGGEMASKAN? HAHAHA!"**

"Kau berlebihan, Kurama."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dengan mata menatap tajam Kyuubi yang tertawa. Ia berjalan perlahan dan berhenti tepat di antara Kyuubi dan dua orang dewasa pemilik rumah yang ia terobos masuk setahun ini. Rantai hitam miliknya tersedot kembali ke segel yang ada di bawah kakinya sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Fuuinjutsu?"gumam kedua orang itu tak percaya.

"Ehehe maaf Yondaime-_sam_a. Aku menerobos ke rumahmu. Aku mempelajarinya dari Uzushio."

Naruto melompat dan duduk di atas kepala Kyuubi. Tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa pada dua sosok itu.

**"KALIAN TAK USAH PANIK SEPERTI TADI. ANAK INI YANG MELEPAS SEGELKU."**

"B-bagaimana..."

"Naruto-_ahh_! Syukurlah...sepertinya kalian berteman?"

"T-tunggu! Darimana kalian tahu namaku?"

Yang ditujukan pertanyaan oleh Naruto saling berpandangan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato. Dan ini istriku, Uzumaki Kushina. Aku yang memberikanmu nama. Bisa kau tebak siapa kami?"

Hening. Naruto masih diam. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengenyahkan sebuah pemikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya tentang dua sosok di hadapannya. Dia tidak mau terlalu berharap dengan satu status yang terlintas secara reflek dari kepalanya. Yang ia tahu dua orang itu yang membuat Kyuubi berada di tubuhnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka memberi nama padanya untuk menandainya sebagai pahlawan yang dikorbankan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia.

"Tidak mungkin."

**"AYOLAH GAKI...KUYAKIN KAU SUDAH MENGETAHUINYA."**

Dengan tidak pedulinya, Kyuubi mendorong Naruto memakai satu ekor sampai bocah itu jatuh ke bawah.

"RUBAH MENYEBALKAAAAN!"jerit Naruto yang dibalas sebuah kekehan oleh Kyuubi. Naruto kembali terdiam ketika menatap dua sosok di hadapannya.

"_Dattebane_! Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama~"ucap Kushina disertai sebuah senyum lembut menghangatkan.

"_D-da-tte-bane_?"lirih Naruto tak percaya.

"Ahaha...Jadi...bagaimana, Naru-_chan_?"timpal Minato menunggu.

Sejenak Naruto pandangi Yondaime dengan_ intens_. Rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya saat belum pindah gender. Mata pria itu biru laut sepertinya, namun lebih menegaskan kewibawaan dan kelembutan. Apa mungkin?

"Kalian...kalian..."

"Sudah dapat jawabannya_ dattebane_?"Kushina berjongkok dan melentangkan tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukan. Tidak salah lagi, kedua orang itu memanglah orangtua Naruto! Sekarang ia tahu kenapa marga-nya Uzumaki, padahal parasnya jauh dari klan yang identik dengan rambut merah tersebut. Dia menuruni paras ayahnya.

"Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu kalian _dattebayo_!"

_**Tes...**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat, langsung menerjang Kushina dengan pelukan, yang dibalas pelukan sayang pula oleh wanita itu. Pandangan Naruto semakin kabur, seiring derasnya airmata yang keluar.

"Aku selalu...selalu...ingin bertemu denganmu...kaa..._chan_." Airmata semakin deras saja menghujam pipi Naruto ketika gadis itu mengucapkan panggilan yang selalu ingin disebutkannya. Dia amat bahagia.

"Maaf tak berada di sisimu, Naruto. Kaa-_chan_ senang kau menuruni gaya bicaraku. Karena rupamu mengarah ke si bodoh itu.!"ucap Kushina.

"Si bodoh?"lirih Minato pundung. Tapi ia mendengus geli pada sang isteri yang tak henti-henti menyebutnya si bodoh.

"A-aku senang! Aku sangat senang, _dattebay_o!"

"Hey-hey...Tak mau memeluk tou-_chan_mu yang keren ini?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Kushina. Membiarkan ibunya mengeringkan bekas sungai di pipinya. Tak lama ia tertawa, disusul tawa ibunya, berakhir diwarnai tawa Kyuubi.

"Kalian mentertawakanku?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, tou-_chan_?"

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Minato yang masih bersidekap. Senyum bahagia tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia bahagia, akhirnya bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Apalagi kedua orangtuanya adalah orang hebat!

"Tou-_chan_?"

Minato tampak masih berpura-pura sebal karena ditertawakan. Tapi dapat Naruto lihat pria itu melirik-lirik ke arahnya. Sedikit tersenyum tipis saat Naruto melebarkan tangannya.

"Tou-_chan_ mau kupeluk?"

"Kemarilah kau, putriku!"

Minato langsung memeluk Naruto dan mengangkat badan putrinya itu dan sedikit berputar. Tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup kening Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf karena tak pernah ada di sisimu."

"Tak apa, tou-_chan_. Dunia shinobi memang tak lepas dari kematian, kan? Kalian juga mati untuk melindungi desa."

**"DI SAMPING ITU AKU INGIN MEMINTA MAAF PADA KALIAN. KARENA MENJADI PENYEBAB KEMATIAN KALIAN."**

"Tak apa Kyuubi. Sepertinya kau juga telah menemani Naruto?"

Puas dipeluk oleh kedua orangtuanya, Naruto melompat turun dari gendongan Minato dan langsung berlari memeluk Kyuubi yang duduk bersila. Sedikit mendengus geli karena dirinya hanya memeluk bulu-bulu Kyuubi.

**"KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU JUGA, GAKI?"**

"Aku hanya ingin, memangnya tidak boleh?"

**"YA SUDAH, TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH."**

"Naruto...Ada yang harus kami jelaskan." Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak ketika atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah serius.

"Tentang apa, tou-_chan_?"

"Semua hal. Tapi...diawali dari...sesaat sebelum kau lahir..."

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 5~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Keep Sasuke, please!

Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v

Summary : Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?

Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings

NB :

"BIJUU BERBICARA"

"-telepati-"

Chapter 5 : Keep Sasuke, please!

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sedang berada di semak-semak pinggir danau. Memata-matai Sasuke yang sedang berlatih membuat Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu. Dari pulang Academy, bocah emo itu terus berusaha agar bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Kemarin ayahnya percaya ia bisa, lebih spesifik harus bisa. Kini dia bertekad menguasai jurus perubahan chakra elemen api itu dalam satu hari.

"Akan kubuktikan pada otou-chan bahwa aku bisa melebihi onii-chan!"

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Naruto. Tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ini sedikit rasa terimakasihnya karena kemarin bocah emo itu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

"Ne. Sudah ini jangan mengeluh ya, Sasu-chan."

.

.

.

"Paman! Paman!"

Fugaku menatap datar Naruto yang mengganggu acara minum kopinya. Menghela nafas ketika anak sahabatnya itu menarik tangannya, mengisyaratkan dia untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Naruto nyengir."Pegangan, paman."

Dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka sudah sampai di danau. Barulah Fugaku tahu apa maksud Naruto membawanya ke sini. Melihat Sasuke yang berlatih sungguh-sungguh. Senyum tipis terpatri indah di wajah tegasnya. Menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, Fugaku mengisyaratkan bahwa ia berterimakasih di bawa ke tempat ini.

"Jaga Sasuke terus."

"E-eh? O-oke paman! Aku permisi dulu."

Fugaku tersenyum ke arah ornamen wajah hokage, menatap ukiran ke empat. Sahabatnya.

'Kau pasti bangga, Minato.'

Senyum Fugaku kembali muncul saat Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan bola api besar dari mulutnya yang menakuti burung-burung di sekitar danau.

"Aku berhasil!"

"Itu baru anak otou-san."

Sasuke mematung ketika badannya sudah memutar 360°. Fugaku juga berbalik dan melangkah pelan. Merasa Sasuke belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang(sedikit).

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pulang."

"B-baik, otou-chan."

Sasuke berlari sampai di samping ayahnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan sang ayah. Senyum merekah di wajahnya, apalagi mengingat ucapan ayahnya tadi. Akhirnya ia merasa tidak terbayangi Itachi lagi. Entah bagaimana ayahnya bisa datang, yang penting ia sangat senang.

Di atas salah satu pohon, Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Awas saja kalau kau mengeluh lagi, baka-teme."

.

.

.

"GAKI? KAU KENAPA?"

"-Entahlah Kurama. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Sepertinya aku akan menyusul Sasuke.-"

"SUDAH MALAM. KALIAN BERDUA BAHKAN BARU SELESAI LATIHAN BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU 'KAN?"

"-Sisikan dulu rasa lelahku. Perasaanku tidak enak, Kurama.-"

"YAYAYA...TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH."

Wuzzh!

Naruto terdiam. Menatap sekitar, benar-benar gelap. Tapi sensornya mendeteksi sebuah chakra familliar yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Tolong...jaga Sasuke."

Dakk!

Sebelum sempat berbalik untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, sebuah pukulan mengenai tengkuk Naruto. Alhasil Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku..."Itachi yang memakai pakaian khas Anbu langsung melompat meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah ia senderkan di bawah pohon.

.

.

.

"Engh..."

Naruto bangkit perlahan. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak Itachi memingsankannya. Namun yang ia fikirkan ketika mendapat kesadaran sepenuhnya adalah...Sasuke.

"Sial!"

.

Keesokan harinya, Konoha Hospital

.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Ia mencengkram kepalanya erat-erat. Matanya terasa perih. Ketika menoleh ke sekeliling, ia mengetahui bahwa ini adalah sebuah ruang rawat di rumah sakit. Senyum tipis terukir saat melihat kepala pirang yang tertidur dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

"Dia..."

Pandangan Sasuke mengeras tangannya terkepal mencengkram sprei ranjang rumah sakit. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Pembantaian clan Uchiha. Mirisnya, pelaku pembantaian adalah...Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Perlahan, matanya terasa kembali perih. Sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan rintihan kecil. Rintihannya itu cukup membuat gadis yang tertidur di dekatnya terganggu.

"Ugh...Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Hanya Naruto, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Terbesitlah rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu biarpun pada faktanya gadis itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Entah bagaimana, rasa perih pada matanya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dan penglihatannya seakan semakin tajam.

"Sasuke..."

"Apa?"

"Kau telah membangkitkan Sharingan pada matamu..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian genin di Academy. Semua berkumpul di lapangan yang sudah ditentukan. Materi yang ditest menyuruh semua murid mendemonstrasikan sebuah jutsu. Dibandingkan dengan murid lain yang tampak antusias di lapangan, ada dua sosok kontras yang menyisi sendiri. Kalau diibaratkan mereka seperti sedang bertransaksi.

"Kau tak menunjukkan Sharingan-mu, deal?"bisik yang bergender perempuan, dia-lah Uzumaki Naruto, sembari mengisyaratkan untuk berjabatan tangan.

"Hn. Kau menyembunyikan semua kemampuanmu?"

"Yap! Aku hanya akan menggunakkan rasengan untuk membuat mereka jantungan. Deal tidak?"

"Oke dobe!"

Remaja 13 tahun yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Naruto pelan. Mereka mulai kembali melihat ke tengah lapang. Iruka dan juri lainnya sedang menilai. Bocah yang jadi bahan penilaian kali ini adalah Nara Shikamaru dengan Kagemane no jutsu-nya. Setelah dinilai, remaja awal yang selalu bermimik malas itu menguap, lalu menghampiri sohib kelebihan lemak-nya, Chouji.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke langsung berpindah cepat menggunakkan Shunshin ke depan Iruka. Diisyaratkan oleh tangan yang terangkat, Sasuke mulai memasang beberapa insou dengan cepat.

"Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu!"

Setelah selesai dengan jutsu-nya, Sasuke langsung Shunshin lagi ke sebelah Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan kepalan tangan. Mereka saling membentur kepalan satu sama lain, tos.

"Sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Giliranmu."

Naruto memamerkan cengiran kelewat lebarnya dan berjalan penuh kepercayaan diri yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan.

'Kenapa tak memakai Shunshin? Ck...dobe.'

"Naruto, jangan kecewakan kami, oke? Banyak juri di sini, kau tahu kan?"bisik Iruka pada Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja..Iruka...sensei..."

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Ketika Iruka mundur dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk memulai, Naruto memasang sebuah insou. Kepulan asap datang bersama kloning dirinya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk unjuk bunshin, bodoh!"hardik seorang murid menyambut tawa dari yang lain. Pengecualian untuk Shikamaru dll.

"Naruto ini kagebunsh-" "-Tunggu Iruka-sensei. Aku belum selesai."

Naruto membuat semuanya diam saat kloning Naruto mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto yang asli. Sebuah chakra yang perputarannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan padat.

"Rasengan?!"bukan Naruto yang menyebutkan nama jutsunya, tapi para juri dan juga Iruka. Yang mereka tahu, itu adalah tekhnik milik Yondaime Hokage.

"Yosh! Kalian sudah lihat."

Dengan cueknya, Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tersenyum miring. Mereka kembali tos untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh dari para fansgirl ayam yang satu ini.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi Rookie tahun ini, dobe?"

"Menurutku?"

"Ya."

"Kau."

"Hn. Kurasa kau."

"Yah...siapa yang tahu...ttebayo!"

.

.

.

Trank!

Dua kunai saling beradu satu sama lain dengan pelempar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Memanfaatkan medan Uzushio yang terdiri dari puing-puing, mereka saling serang seakan berada di pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Sudah 3 jam semenjak mereka menghilang dari Academy. Peluh sudah membanjiri badan masing-masing mengingat kali ini mereka berlatih dengan niat membunuh.

Naruto melirik-lirik sedikit ke arah tempat Sasuke berlindung. Pemuda itu melempar 3 buah Shuriken ke arahnya. 3 Shuriken bumerang yang bergerak memutarinya, sadar-sadar, badannya sudah terikat oleh kawat. Jebakan.

"Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu!"

Boffft.

"Wah teme. Kalo aku tak sempat memakai kawarimi, aku pasti sudah mati nih!"

Sasuke langsung bergerak memutar, bermaksud menendang Naruto dengan taijutsu. Naruto dengan senang hati jongkok mengelak, lalu ganti menendang Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke merunduk, melesatkan sebuah tinjuan pada perut Naruto. Sukses mementalkan gadis itu ke belakang biarpun ia tetap bisa mendarat sempurna.

"Nice, Sasuke. Kau menyentuh badanku."

"Tetap saja kau tahu batasanku di mana. Sedang sebaliknya tidak,"rutuk Sasuke dingin biarpun tak menutupi nada kekanakkan di sana.

"Yang gurunya siapa coba?"kekeh Naruto.

"Ck."

"Oke, kau boleh pakai sharinganmu sekarang."

Mereka kembali beradu taijutsu, kecepatan Sasuke yang semula bisa Naruto imbangi menjadi semakin meningkat. Tentu saja gadis itu tak begitu saja menyerah. Ia meningkatkan sensor dan kewaspadaannya, disertai peningkatan kecepatan biarpun masih di bawah kecepatan Sasuke. Melompat, menerjang, menghindar, berkali-kali mereka melakukan itu. Peluh juga semakin membasahi badan mereka.

Duagh!

Brugh!

Dua kepalan saling meninju lawan masing-masing. Keduanya terpental ke belakang. Untung saja tak menabrak puing-puing keras yang bisa membuat mereka benjol minimalnya. Naruto yang pertama bangun dan menghampiri Sasuke. Tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda itu menatap langit cerah dengan tenang.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke. Tadi kita menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kuyakin Iruka-sensei akan melapor pada jiji, mengingat aku masih dalam pengawasan!"ajak Naruto sembari menyodorkan lengannya yang disambut hangat oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan lupakan kita bermain dengan 2 Anbu yang mengawasimu."

"Ahaha iya! Ya sudah, ayo!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berniat tinggal di rumah orangtuamu ini?"celetuk Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka kembali ke rumah Minato dengan fuuin teleport. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dari gerak-geriknya, Sasuke tahu Naruto merasakan seseorang.

"Siapa?"

"ANBU Root,"tepat setelah Naruto menggumamkannya, muncul 3 orang berpakaian khas Anbu Root yang menerobos masuk lewat pintu kamar.

"Sudah kuduga bocah Kyuubi ini ada apa-apanya. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Danzou-sama."

"Ish dattebayo! Kalian tidak capek apa?! Berapa ribu kalipun kalian memaksa, aku takkan mau bergabung!"umpat Naruto sebal. Entah sudah berapa banyak Anbu Root yang ia lukai hanya karena tawaran paksa Danzou ini. Sudah jelas-jelas ia bahagia dengan sekolah-nya. Untuk apa pula dia ikut Root?

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Kau mau bermain?"

Sasuke menyeringai, bertos dengan Naruto sebelum memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Hn, sensei."

.

.

.

"Sealing jutsu : Doom of Explode!"

Dosssh!

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang meledakkan rumah Yondaime dalam sebuah kubah yang meredam suaranya. Setelah kepulan asap dalam kubah transparan itu hilang, tampaklah bahwa rumah Namikaze Minato telah rata dengan tanah.

"Kau menghancurkan rumah peninggalan tou-sanmu?"gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, 3 tikus yang tadi kabur pasti kembali lagi, Sasuke."

"Ck, kau ini."

"Ya sudah ayo pulang, kali ini giliranku untuk masak!"

Dua bocah itupun berjalan bersama di bawah langit jingga. Menuju satu distrik klan Konoha yang bisa dibilang paling kuat, yang kini hanya tinggal nama di pundak Sasuke. Mansion Uchiha. Memang kini Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke. Mengingat...janjinya bahwa ia akan menjaga Sasuke. Sandaime sendiri tidak keberatan. Mau tahu siapa yang keberatan? Kurama. Why? Gara-gara ia jadi sering terabaikan sekarang. Poor you, 'rama-chan...

.

.

.

"Rookie of the year tahun ini adalah..."

Semua menanti sambungan ucapan Iruka yang tergantung. Ada yang sampai berdo'a memohon dijadikan Rookie. Ada yang berdo'a agar idolanya menang. Tapi, dua kepala pirang dan raven justru saling menunjuk, lewat bisikan.

"Kau."

"Tidak, kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"...Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto!"

"EHH?!"

Seluruh penjuru kelas memekik kaget, termasuk Sasuke yang setelahnya stay cool. Para FG berteriak heboh, yang berharap pundung di pojokkan. Naruto dan Sasuke? Beradu tinju.

"KYAA! SELAMAT, SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hn."

"Sudah...sudah! Semuanya kembali tenang. Aku akan mengumumkan anggota tim dan Jounin pembimbing seperti yang dijelaskan kemarin."

Para genin baru yang tampak bahagia dengan hitai-ate baru mereka kembali diam memperhatikan. Iruka menyebutkan satu per satu tim serta jounin pembimbing. Saat namanya disebut, Naruto langsung pindah tempat duduk sesuai yang diintruksikan Iruka.

"Oke, tim 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura, gadis pink itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan love-love. Banyak yang menggerutu iri karena gadis itu berada di tengah dua orang pemegang status Rookie of the Year.

"Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama sepertinya teme!"dengus Naruto geli. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengajak Naruto ber-tos-ria. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Sasuke bergeser pelan, menjauh pada Sakura yang membuatnya merinding.

"BAHKAN AYAM SEDINGIN DIA BISA MERINDING DENGAN AURA SEORANG FANSGIRL."

"-Hahaha sudahlah Kurama-nii. Lagipula jujur, auranya memang menakutkan-"

Naruto menyodorkan tinju-nya lagi. Tersenyum lebar pada Sakura yang mengernyit bingung.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tim 7. Sasuke! Giliranmu!"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, tim 7,"kepalan tangan Sasuke berada tak jauh dari milik Naruto. Obsidiannya menatap datar ke arah Sakura yang juga ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Haruno Sakura, tim 7!"Sakura ikut menyodorkan kepalan tangannya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum tipis saat mengadukan kepalan tangan.

"And we're team seven now!"

~Bersambung ke chapter 6~

Author cuap2 untuk penutup

Chic : Chic bener2 minta maaf. Semoga ini bisa memuaskan ya? Huaaaa Chic beneran nangis nih ngerasa bersalah sama kalian! #mellow

Naru : Kayak yang lu punya rasa bersalah aja.

Sasu : Iya nih!

Chic : ANAK AYAM! BISA DIEM ENGGAK! *ngamuk

Naru : Apaan? Anak AYAM?! Oke, kalo sasu-teme atau lu dibilang anak ayam, Naru gak peduli. titik. Tapi INI?! *jambak

Chic : Mulai berani! *jambak balik

Sasu : Oke... stress chic emang gak ada batasannya *kena glare Chic*. Jadi... keep review biar ni author sinting mau next ff ya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 : Team 7

~Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v

Summary : Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?

Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings

NB :

"BIJUU BERBICARA"

"-telepati-"

(A/N+Re-review)

Chic : Yo! Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan all reviewers. Chic bener-bener semangat buat update kilat nih! Review lagi yaa! XD

Sasu : Mulai modus lu anak ayam! Makasih juga buat silent-reader yang mau review hiks *malah ikutan

Chic : Sama aja lu juga induk ayam! Ehm. Nah...Sekarang bantuin jawab review yang berisikan pertanyaan dan informasi yang mungkin Chic mau kasih tahu ke semua yo!

Sasu : Persediaan tomat lu tiap hari 3/4-nya buat gue.*kalem

Chic : Ogah! Apapun! Tapi jangan tomat Chic!

Sasu : Becanda. Oke, first question. [Apa Sasuke jadi missing-nin?] Biar gue yang jawab Chic. Takutnya lu malah bocorin spoiler. Masih rahasia. Keep read aja dulu. Chic!

Chic : Hmm...[Buat Sasu gak benci Itachi ya?] Udah Chic bikin benci lho~ Liat chapter kemaren. Dia keliatan marah kan pas inget pembantaian Uchiha? Tapi tentu Chic gak bikin dia benci selamanya. Di animanga-nya aja Sasu ngaku dia sayang Itachi 'kan?

Sasu : Udah gue duga jawaban lu pasti ada bocoran. Hn. Yang jelas alur di sini gue gak akan bunuh aniki. [Konfliknya tentang apa?] Tentang kekerenan gue. *ngaca

Chic : *sweatdrop* Serius, yam! *jitak* Terlalu banyak buat disebut. Tapi utamanya perjuangan(?) Naru untuk dikenal semua negara elemental. [Apa Sakura bakal cemburu berat lihat kedekatan SasuNaru?] Pastinya. Tapi gak sampe cemburu buta, apalagi sampe jahat ke Naru. Chic gak mau unsur itu masuk ff ini. Entar Adventure-nya tambah nyelem.

Sasu : Alah. Bilang aja lu mau ngetiknya gak ada feel kan? Mana tau lu cemburu itu apa. *evilgrin

Chic : *gemes* Diem deh yam! Duta gak ada pentingnya. Lanjut! Giliran lu!

Sasu : Fffth... Gak yakin. [SasuNaru-nya makin lucu.] Makasih. Kita emang lucu dari lahir.

Chic : Maksud reader lucu hubungannya, ayam!

Sasu : Oh.

Chic : Ck. Emang sengaja dibikin akrab. Jadi nanti waktu bertarung di atap rumah sakit mereka bukan cuma konflik batin tentang siapa yang terkuat. Tapi juga tentang hubungan dan perasaan mereka.

Sasu : Bagus! Bocorin terus! *emosi

Chic : Emang Chic bocorin apa? *pura2 amnesia* Oke Next... [Sakura jadi antagonisnya?] Uwaa enggak! Gak mau! gak mau! *histeris gak jelas*

Sasu : Kerasukan apalagi lo? *garuk tembok

Chic : Ehehehe...Ehem! Yah! Kalo Chic bikin dia antagonis di sini, yang jadi medic-nin buat perang siapa dong?

Sasu : Cape gue ingetinnya. -.- [Kenapa genre-nya gak Romance?] Bung... Kalau genre-nya Romance, kurang greget. Jadi kan banyak yang berharap romance. Eitss ini pikiran si author ya. Bukan gue. Gak-Uchiha-banget.

Chic : Apa hubungannya yam? -.- Hmmm...[Apa Sasuke jadi penghianat?] Gak. Sasuke di fic ini lebih luas pemikirannya. Bukan seorang bocah yang egois. Menurut Chic dia itu lebih keren jadi true hero. Harus ngebuktiin kalau dia emang pantas dilahirkan dalam naungan marga Uchiha.

Sasu : Jadi lu nganggep gue gak pantes nyandang gelar Uchiha, gitu?

Chic : Yee -.- bukan gitu juga. Pokoknya di sini lu bukan bocah yang selalu umbar kekuatan dah!

Sasu : Whatever you say. Hn. [Naruto bakal balik normal gak?] Ini masih rahasia. Tetep baca lanjutnnya kalo mau tau.

Chic : [SasuNaru kayak kk ade aja.] Emang sengaja chic buat gitu. Biar ikatan persahabatan mereka lebih erat. Jadi waktu Sasuke -hmph! *dibekep sampe pingsan

Sasu : Fiuh! Yang itu gak akan gue biarin lu sebar! Sori Chic. Sesama ayam tidak boleh saling mendahului(?). Yosh! Terimakasih buat semuanya. Termasuk para silent-reader yang angkanya mencapai ribuan tiap chapter. Gak apa kalian gak review, cerita ini memang masih basic sederhana. Apalagi authornya rada2 kayak Chic. Hmm... Tapi buat yang udah review, tolong review lagi. Biar ini anak ayam ngerasa ceritanya layak dibaca, dan ada yang menginginkan kelanjutannya. Chic?

Chic : *masih pingsan

Sasu : Ckckck... Oh ya Chic. Ada yang ngasih selamat lu udah lupain ff ini. Wks ... Reader gak tau sih. Tiap hari dia rela ngancem temennya sendiri buat ikut ngenet demi mantau ff ini. Yaudah... HAPPY READ!

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Team 7

Naruto dan Sakura menggerutu. Sasuke hanya mendengus keras. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggui Jounin pembimbing mereka itu. Sudah 2 jam sejak tim terakhir di bawa oleh Jounin. Kelas hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga.

"Tak datang sepuluh menit ke depan, Aku bersumpah akan menjewer Jounin itu dattebayo!"sahut Naruto berapi-api.

Booft. Tepat saat itu juga, kepulan asap muncul di depan mereka. Muncul seorang laki-laki berompi hijau khas Konoha yang memakai masker untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"KAU TELAT!"

"Ahaha maaf. Aku tunggu kalian di atap."

Bofft. Guru itu kembali menghilang dibalik kepulan asap.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Hn."

Sakura hanya mengernyit bingung saat Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan mencengkram kerah belakang Sasuke(kayak mau ngangkat kucing). Dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka sudah berada di atap Academy dengan Kakashi yang berada di seberang.

"Kau kira aku ini kucing, dobe?"protes Sasuke menggerutu.

"Hehe peace teme!"

"Nah sudah...sudah...Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri. Seperti hobi, cita-cita, yang disukai dan sebaliknya dan terserah kalian setelahnya."Ketiga Genin satu tim itu saling pandang.

"Bagaimana kalau sensei contohkan?"

"Baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hobiku tak ada kaitannya dengan kalian. Cita-cita belum terpikirkan. Yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai tak perlu kalian tahu. Sekarang giliranmu, gadis pirang,"ucap Kakashi menimbulkan sweatdrop besar di kepala 3 Genin di depannya.

'Itu sama saja dia hanya memberitahukan namanya 'kan?'batin NaruSasuSaku kompak.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto! Hobi-ku berlatih, cita-cita menjadi ninja kuat yang diakui semua negara bagian! Yang kusuka seorang pekerja keras, masakkan teme, dan yang paling penting adalah Ramen! Yang tidak kusukai seseorang yang arogan dan menganggap remeh lawannya. Sekian dariku!"ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Selanjutnya kau...pirnky..."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hobiku...(lirik Sasuke)Kyaa! Cita-citaku...(lirik Sasuke)Kyaa! Yang kusuka...(lirik Sasuke+cekikikan). Yang tidak kusuka...(lirik-lirik Naruto, beralih ke Kakashi dengan aura mencekam)Menunggu lama..."

'Aura fansgirl memang selalu membuatku merinding!'batin dua laki-laki satu gadis jadi-jadian di situ.

"Terakhir kau!"ucap Kakashi sembari menunjuk Sasuke.

"Nama...Uchiha Sasuke. Hobiku berlatih. Cita-citaku(curi-curi pandang ke Naruto) mengalahkan seseorang. Yang kusuka masakkan baka-dobe, terutama berbahan tomat. Yang kubenci...kebohongan."

'Hmmm...Satu gadis hyperaktif ramen maniak, Uchiha tomat maniak yang terlihat...dingin, lalu seorang fansgirl fanatic. Apa yang bisa kubuat?'pikir Kakashi asyik sendiri.

"Eh Sasuke-kun, Naruto...tadi yang kalian suka masakkan yang satu dengan yang lain 'kan?"celetuk Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, lalu beradu tinju. Sedikit rasa cemburu melingkup hati fansgirl akut itu. Apalagi melihat Naruto begitu akrab dari dulu, FG mana yang tidak cemburu? #dasar -.-

"Kok bisa?"

"Kami tinggal serumah, Sakura-chan."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah menganggap si dobe ini seperti adikku sendiri,"jawab Sasuke datar walau senyum ia tunjukkan untuk Naruto.

"Keluarga tak boleh berpisah hoho!"timpal Naruto nyengir.

'Hanya keluarga? Yey! Aku masih punya kesempatan!'inner Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Nah semuanya... Kutunggu kalian di training ground 7. Besok pagi, dan kusarankan untuk tidak makan terlebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa besok!"dan...

Bofft...

Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan tiga Genin tersebut.

"Jadi...kalian mau kemana setelah ini?"tanya Sakura.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke dan Naruto malah asyik diskusi berbisik. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan. Yang jelas, sedikit banyak membuat Sakura merasa kesal terabaikan.

"Kalian mendengar tidak sih?"

"E-eh! Kami mau berlatih, Sakura-chan. Mau ikut?"

"Dobe!"

"Udah dong teme-nii! Jangan protes lagi!"

"Terserah. Kutunggu di tempat biasa."

Boffft!

"Ck dia itu. Siapa coba senseinya di sini. Haha!"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun kemana?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang menyembunyikan suatu rencana.

'Sakura dan Sasuke? Tak buruk.'

"Pegangan Sakura-chan, kita akan berlatih bersama!"

.

.

.

"Kau lama, dobe!"desis Sasuke sinis. Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah jitakkan 'manis'.

"Tadi hokage-jiji menanyaiku perihal Rasengan kemarin, tahu. Terpaksa kami harus mendekam sebentar di ruang hokage,"sanggah Naruto tak mau disalahkan.

"Kami? Kau jadi mengajak si pinky?"

"Ya! Dia di ruang tamu sekarang. Ayo!"

Tanpa memperdulikan protes lanjutan dari si teme, Naruto menyeretnya(?) ke ruang tamu di mana Sakura sudah menunggu. Gadis itu tampak tenang menghirup ocha yang Naruto berikan.

"Ah Naruto...Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Hari ini kita ke Uzushio, oke? Tadi aku menyuruh bunshin memantau hutan kematian, ada Anbu Root yang berjaga,"ucap Naruto yang hanya di jawab 'Hn' trademark Sasuke.

"Uzushio? Bukankah tempat itu sudah tinggal nama? Dan-"

"Jangan banyak bicara,"potong Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sakura-chan...kuharap kau bisa jaga rahasia, oke?"

"Baiklah..."

Naruto memasang insou, lalu menapakkan tangannya ke dinding. Mulai terbentuk rangkaian fuuin teleportasi yang tak jauh beda dengan fuuin di dinding rumah orangtua Naruto. Naruto lalu menggigit jempolnya pelan dan menempelkan darahnya di tengah pusaran fuuin. Fuiin itu bercahaya keemasan.

"Duluan, teme!"

Naruto langsung menerjang dan hilang seakan ditelan fuuin itu. Melihat Sakura belum beranjak dan masih tampak takjub, Sasuke menariknya berdiri.

"Kalau dia yang memintamu ikut, aku tak bisa menolak. Sensei seperti dia sangat menyebalkan."

"Eh? S-sensei? Maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"H-huwaaa!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis berhasil mendorong Sakura ke dalam fuuin itu. Ia sih jalan santai memasukinya. Kejam sekali kau mendorong Sakura, Sasuke!

Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto tampak membantu Sakura berdiri. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam 'sensei'nya selama ini, ia duduk si salah satu puing-puing dengan santai.

"Bisakah kau lebih lembut pada seorang gadis, Uchiha Sasuke?"desis Naruto tajam. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah menjelma jadi seorang gadis yang tak terima jika gadis lain diperlakukan kasar.

"Apa peduliku?"Sasuke menjawab dengan cueknya.

"Hump."

Naruto membentuk sebuah insou dengan sebelah tangan. Dua kloning muncul di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia mengajak dua kloningnya untuk merapat. Dengan sebuah insou lain, scroll mini muncul di tengah mereka bertiga.

"Kau, pantau Sasuke. Jitak rambut ayamnya kalau dia menggerutu. Kau ajar Sakura. Dari hal dasar, oke?"perintah Naruto pada dua kloningnya.

"Siap bos!"ucap dua kloning itu.

Naruto menempelkan jempolnya yang masih ada bekas darah pada mini scroll itu. Muncul sebuah scroll berkanji 'Katon'. Naruto langsung memberikan scroll itu pada kloning yang ia suruh memantau Sasuke, lalu ia menghilangkan mini scroll penyimpanannya.

"Oke. Latihan dimulai! Sasuke utara, Sakura timur!"

"Lalu, kau?"

"Ada urusan, heheh!"setelah mengatakannya, Naruto menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

"Ck. Kalau dia latihan tersembunyi terus, bagaimana aku tahu kemampuannya sudah sampai mana!"dengus Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih bingung hanya diam saat bunshin Naruto membawanya dengan Shunshin.

.

.

.

"Hah...Hah..."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Walaupun kesusahan seminggu ini akibat besarnya chakra Kyuubi, akhirnya ia berhasil. Bukan seperti jinchuuriki lain yang 'mengendalikan', ia justru berhasil 'mengambil alih'. Belum habis rasa senangnya, Kurama tiba-tiba menghilang setelah tersenyum lebar. Ia kebingungan dalam mindscape.

"Hey...Buka matamu!"suara ini terdengar dari luar mindscape.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari mindscape, matanya terbelalak. Ada seorang pemuda berkisar 16 tahunan di hadapannya tengah bersila. Baju-nya seperti baju perang pada masa lampau. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah...matanya crimson dengan pupil seperti kucing.

"KURAMA?!"pekiknya heboh. Ia langsung berdiri dan melotot tak percaya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, sebuah kekehan yang amat dikenalnya. Walaupun suaranya tak seberat dan seseram Kurama yang ia tahu. Namun dari tatapannya saja ia tahu, itu memang Kurama. Tapi pertanyaannya hanya satu, bagaimana mungkin?!

"Tak perlu jantungan, gaki. Bagaimana? Bukankah aku tampan?"siiing~

"Aku semakin yakin kau memang rubah menyebalkan itu. Tapi...bisa kau jelaskan, Kurama?"

Pemuda yang memanglah Kurama itu menggaruk pelan rambut merah ke-oranye-annya. Senyum lega terpatri di wajahnya yang-harus Naruto akui-tampan itu. Dia berdiri perlahan dan menopang dagunya.

"Aku kembali pada wujud asliku."

"Hah?!"

"Wujud monster itu hanya akan bertahan selama kebencian melekat dan chakra itu masih dalam tubuhku. Rikudou-sennin pernah bilang pada kami, para bijuu. Jika chakra sudah kembali pada keturunan murni-nya, kami akan berbaur layaknya manusia. Kau sudah mengambil apa yang milikmu. Sekarang terserah padamu aku akan di apakan setelah ini."

"Hee? Maksudmu chakra Kyuubi memang milikku?"

"Ya. Jadi...kau ingin aku bagaimana sekarang?"

.

.

.

"Dobe! Kau bercanda...kau pasti bercanda..."

Sasuke mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Menatap bingung pada sesosok pemuda di samping Naruto yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Pada kenyataannya aku memanglah Kyuubi, Uchiha. Kemarilah, otoutou~"

"W-woy!"

Sasuke langsung melompat dan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura saat Kurama mendekatinya dengan pose ingin memeluk. Naruto yang ditatap tajam olehnya nyengir lebar. Gadis itu baru saja menjelaskan perihal munculnya pemuda tak dikenal itu. Mendengar mulai detik itu Kurama akan jadi kakak mereka, entah bagaimana Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku juga bingung..."gumam Sakura.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang jelas, kita harus cepat pulang. Hari sudah sore!"

.

.

.

"D-dobe! Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? A-aku mulai merinding d-di sini!"

"Bentar lagi selesai!"

"Kau kenapa otoutou?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar semakin merapat pada Sakura yang sudah semerah tomat wajahnya. Biarpun wajahnya datar, tapi badannya yang berkeringat sudah jelas mengatakan ia sedang merasa merinding. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Kurama yang menopang dagu dengan bantalan sikutnya meja makan. Senyum miring terus terpatri di wajahnya yang memang tergolong tampan, mengingat kulitnya juga putih seputih susu. Tatapannya entah bagaimana cukup membuat Sasuke membeku.

"Yosh! Maaf mandiku lama. Ayo mulai makannya!"

Sasuke mendesah lega ketika Naruto duduk lesehan di sebelah Kurama. Mereka pun mulai makan bersama, dengan Naruto yang baru bergabung.

"Sasuke, sudah ini antar Sakura ke rumahnya, ya!"

"Tap-" "-Dia teman setim kita, teme."

"Tap-" "-Tak baik membiarkan seorang gadis jalan sendirian malam-malam gini."

"Ken-" "-Sekalian kau bantu Sakura jelaskan latihan tim 7 tadi."

"BERHENTI MEMOTONG OMONGANKU! Hn. Baiklah aku akan mengantarnya. Gantinya besok kau harus masak sup tomat."

"Okidoki kapten!"

.

.

.

Kurama mendengus geli melihat Naruto menyeringai menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang semakin menjauhi rumah ini. Tangannya ia daratkan pada kepala pirang Naruto. Tersenyum tipis karena akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Kurama-nii?"

"Hm?"

"Apa...kita masih bisa telepati?"

"Ng? Tentu. Link kita masih bersatu. Walaupun tak bisa bersama di mindscape sih..."

"Kau bercanda nii-chan? Aku senang kau jadi manusia!"

"Pelan-pelan gaki!"

Kurama tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Naruto padanya. Tangannya terus mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Hal yang tak bisa dilakukan olehnya saat berada dalam tubuh monsternya.

"Lalu...apa chakra itu masih bisa berwujud Kyuubi?"

"Hum! Tapi dengan bentuk Kuchiyose. Yang jelas chakra itu milikmu, sekarang."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang link kita masih terhubung? Aku masih bisa meminjam sedikit chakramu jika dalam bahaya. Kurasa aku takkan berada dalam bahaya selama dua adik manisku ada. Fufu~"

"Kau kePD-an nii-chan!"

"Haha...jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, gaki?"

"Hmm...satu hal. Bunshinku bilang pola mata Sasuke berubah tadi saat latihan. Aku tak bisa memastikannya, tapi untuk jaga-jaga dalam waktu dekat aku mau merampok Danzou."

"Kau yakin itu rampok gaki? Kurasa yang tepat adalah menyerahkan sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan milik pak tua itu."

"Haha...iya sih, Kurama-nii."

"Kau mau mengambil untukmu juga? Kau tertarik pada mata itu 'kan?"

"Hmm...tidak terlalu. Kupikir membuat Sasuke memilikinya cukup membuatku merasa puas."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm. Lagipula aku masih memiliki kartu AS."

"Fufufufu...Kau tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis licik, Naruto."

"Setidaknya aku licik pada seseorang yang jauh lebih licik, nii-chan..."

"Fufufu...Permainanmu akan dimulai kapan hee?"

"Entahlah...Tidak mungkin 'kan aku keluar-masuk desa sesukaku?"

Kurama mengangguk setuju. Senyum miring ia ukir di wajahnya.

"Perlahan tapi pasti...seluruh dunia akan mengenal...Uzumaki Naruto!"

Bletak!

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Ittai Kurama-nii! Sakit tahu!"

"Sudahlah...kau tidur sana! Besok kau akan bertemu si masker 'kan?"

"Namanya Kakashi, nii-chan! Iya sih...kuyakin dia juga telat. Kau tunggu Sasuke ya?"

"Iya, sudah sana tidur."

"Huu dasar tukang ngusir! Oyasumi Kurama-nii!"

"Ne...Oyasumi..."

Kurama terkekeh saat melihat Naruto semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Dia akan menebar kedamaian seperti yang kau katakan, jiji...Dan aku akan menyosongnya ke arah itu. Walau sedikit pengaruh belok sih...khukhukhu..."

~Bersambung ke chapter 7~

RnR please~


	7. Chapter 7 : Survival Battle

Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v

Summary : Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?

Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings

NB :

"BIJUU BERBICARA"

"-telepati-"

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Survival Battle

"Aku benar-benar bersumpah akan membunuhnya kalau dia bukan penduduk Konoha!"

"Aku setuju denganmu Naruto...Ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Dua kunoichi dari team tujuh terus mengutuk guru teroris mereka yang belum juga muncul dari dua jam yang lalu. Keduanya sama-sama menyunggingkan seringai iblis, memikirkan berbagai rencana keji pembunuhan Kakashi yang tidak mungkin mereka tega melakukannya.

Perhatian dua gadis itu dari dark land mereka terpecah ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Sasuke. What the heck? Daritadi, Sasuke tidur? Gak setiawawan!*plak*

"Naru-chan, bolehkah?"

Melihat Sakura sudah menyiapkan bogemnya, Naruto tertawa lepas. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan menutup mata. Tidak tega melihat adegan KDHT(Kekerasan Dalam Hubungan Team) yang akan Sasuke alami. Dan...

BUAGH!

"A-ADAW! Ck! Apa maumu?!"

Sakura yang jadi tersangka KDHT berdecak takjub ketika Sasuke masih bisa lompat salto untuk menyeimbangkan badannya yang hampir tersungkur di tanah. Reflek yang bagus! Apakah ini hasil latihan bersama Naruto?

'Mungkin aku bisa bertarung sambil tidur kalau berguru lama-lama. Kyaa! Pasti asyik!'Batin Sakura, mulai ketularan error-nya author.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya 'kan, Dobe?"Sasuke menuding Naruto dengan nada dingin, cukup kesal acara tidurnya terganggu.

Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Menurutmu?"

Sret!

"Kau..."

Sakura menatap was-was pada Naruto yang santai dengan dua tangan melipat di belakang kepala, padahal kerah jaketnya sudah dicengkram Uchiha bungsu. Gadis pinkish itu membatin takut. Bagaimana kalau dua sahabat barunya ini bertengkar? Gadis itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum geli saat Sasuke hanya mencubit keras dua pipi Naruto.

"I-ittai! Teme! Huwaa jangan cubit!"

"Hukuman untukmu, rubah nakal."

"Yang salah kan Sakura-chan!"

'Udah dicubit baru berkelit? Dasar...'

"Haha..."

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mendeathglare Sakura yang kelepasan tertawa. Mereka tidak tahu sih...kekonyolan mereka cukup menghibur Sakura.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu..."komentar Sakura tulus. Gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup saat dua orang di hadapannya malah memandangnya bingung.

Hening sejenak, sampai...sebuah suara terdengar oleh mereka bertiga.

"Sudah bercandanya?"

"Hieee? Kakashi-sensei?!"

Ya, itu Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sebenarnya sudah sampai 15 menit yang lalu hanya tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya. Ia menepukkan tangan, mengintruksikan agar tiga calon murid bimbingannya berjajar dengan rapi. Ia mengambil dua buah lonceng dari sakunya, lalu ia gantungkan. Melihat 3 muridnya tampak penasaran, Kakashi kembali tersenyum.

'Kita lihat...sejauh mana kemampuan kalian.'

"Tidak ada yang mau bertanya kita akan melakukan apa?"Ucap Kakashi memancing. Namun apa yang diharapkan Kakashi(sebuah pertanyaan) tidak muncul, justru pose siaga Naruto-lah yang didapatnya.

"Jelaskan saja sendiri,"kata Naruto santai.

'Ha-h... Anak-anak memang merepotkan!'Kakashi membatin miris.

"Hm! Oke... Aku akan mengadakan survival battle untuk kalian. Buktikan jika kalian pantas menjadi genin dengan cara merebut lonceng ini dariku. Siapa yang tidak dapat, dia akan diikat di batang kayu belakang kalian dan tidak diberi makan siang. Lakukan seolah-olah kalian ingin membunuhku."

Ketika tangan Kakashi kembali bergerak, trio team 7 langsung memasang pose siaga. Entah memang disengaja atau apa, Kakashi menarik pelan sesuatu dari kantong senjatanya. Tarik...tarik...dan! Sebuah buku bersampul oranye pun berada dalam genggamannya. Ia membaca buku itu.

"Buku? Kau berniat melawan kami dengan buku?" Naruto mendesis tidak terima. Sasuke di sebelahnya bersorak dalam hati. Woo apakah ini saatnya Naruto akan keluar dari lubang kelinci?

"Kenapa?" Kakashi masih santai, tidak tahu Naruto sudah tersenyum innocent. Senyum yang sering Sasuke lihat ketika akan...menghabisi lawannya. Ini menarik!

" .kami."

Sasuke bersidekap, tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Sedangkan Sakura tampak khawatir dengan Naruto. Hei! Sehebat apapun Naruto, dia masih genin! Itulah batin Sakura.

Tap!

'C-cepat sekali!'

Hup! Kakashi melompat ke atas tidak terlalu tinggi untuk menghindari bogem Naruto. Pria itu tak dapat menahan rasa kagumnya melihat kecepatan Naruto yang belum tentu akan lebih jelas jika ia membuka mata kirinya. Belum sampai sana, Naruto langsung mengshunshin dirinya di atas Kakashi, hendak menendang Kakashi ke bawah.

"Terlalu lambat, Naruto. Bukan hanya kau yang bisa memakai Shunshin."

Kakashi menyelamatkan dirinya dengan shunshin. Membiarkan kaki Naruto menghantam permukaan tanah. Betapa shock-nya Kakashi ketika kaki Naruto langsung membuat area tanah sekitarnya hancur, disertai kepulan asap dan suara ledakkan.

'Dia...benar-benar berniat membunuhku?'Kakashi membatin horror. Dia tidak tahu kekuatan fisik Naruto sebesar itu. Sepertinya, data kemampuan Naruto yang ia terima dari Sandaime salah besar.

"Keren, Naru-chan!"

"Hn. Lanjutkan Dobe!"

Perhatian Kakashi teralihkan pada sisa muridnya. Ia sweatdrop melihat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk santai. Waaah! Tidak bisa dibiarkan kalau begini.

"Fokus. Kakashi-sensei. Fokus. Atau kau benar-benar...mati."

'A-apa? Darimana Naruto datang?'

Kakashi berbalik dan menangkis tinju Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum tipis(lagi), tertarik menggali kemampuan Naruto. Sial, dia bahkan kehilangan fokus untuk membaca.

'Dia masih bermain-main...'opini Kakashi dalam pikirannya.

Syut! Tap!

Kakashi kini menahan sebelah tangan Naruto yang lain. Dia tidak berniat melawan. Dalam penilaiannya, Naruto tampak sengaja menyia-nyiakan waktu. Tapi agak horror juga sih. Naruto main-main tanah hancur berantakan. Apa jadinya kalau dia serius? Kakashi tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Sudah melamunnya?"gerutu Naruto. Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

'...Childish!'

"Ya."

Naruto yang dua tangannya dalam kuncian langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Kakashi. Tidak mau mengambil resiko akan tendangan Naruto, Kakashi langsung melempar gadis itu ke belakang. Seakan bisa membaca pergerakan Kakashi, gadis itu mencengkram rambut Kakashi sebagai pegangan dan menariknya untuk memberi daya lontar. Kakinya langsung melesat dan menabrak punggung Kakashi sampai gurunya itu terpelanting. Menghantam permukaan berkali-kali sebelum berhenti dan...jadi kayu.

'Kawarimi heh?'

Naruto menyeringai kecil saat sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya. Gadis itu hanya diam sampai...JLEB! Kunai itu menancap pada tubuhnya yang ikut berubah jadi batang kayu. Memplagiat pergerakan Kakashi.

'Aku belum bilang mulai... Dasar! Hm... Sasuke dan Sakura juga harus ikut masuk. Kita lihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.'

Kakashi yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura yang benar-benar tidak tertarik terjun. Tanpa suara, ia melompat, hendak menerjang Sasuke dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Namun baru juga ia keluar persembunyian, sebuah kunai melesat cepat menyosor kepalanya. Menghindar, Kakashi hanya butuh memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Boffft! Sepersekian detik setelah Kakashi menghindar, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya dengan tangan memegang kunai unik tersebut.

'Ya tuhan...Apalagi itu?'

Kakashi melompat ke atas pohon, menyelamatkan dirinya yang hampir terkena serangan Naruto sekian kalinya. Pria bermasker itu tersenyum simpul, sepertinya ia mendapat prodigy di sini. Senyumnya perlahan pudar, menyadari sesuatu.

'Naruto tidak pakai kantong senjata, bagaimana bisa kunai itu dipegangnya? Tunggu? Kunai mata tiga? Apa tadi...hiraishin?'pikir Kakashi.

Dari bawah, Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan menantang. Kapan lagi dia dapat bertarung dengan ninja berpengalaman sekaliber Kakashi? Lumayan 'kan buat ukur kekuatan sampai mana kemampuannya.

"-Kurama-nii. Bantu aku memilih.-"

Senyumnya melebar ketika Kurama menjawab telepatinya.

"-Kau ini tiba-tiba menghubungiku tidak jelas. Apa?-"

"-Gemparkan tetua lewat misi. Atau...buat mereka jantungan lewat kekeliruan dari pembimbing?-"

"-Option 2 lebih menarik bagiku. Tetap jaga fuuinjutsu-mu sampai misi rank-C pertama.-"

"-Oke Kurama-nii. Thanks masukannya.-"

Naruto membuka resleting jaket putih bergaris oranye yang dipakainya. Tampaklah jika ia memakai dalaman fishnet. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung yang membuat Kakashi terpaku di tempat selama beberapa detik.

"Kau mau aku mengambil loncengnya dengan easy? Atau medium?"Naruto bertanya sedikit ambigu. Kakashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengambil lonceng dengan mudah. Hanya merebut lonceng! Tinggal mengunci pergerakan Kakashi pakai fuuin, langsung ambil 'kan? Tapi...Naruto punya modus di sini. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan pak tua Danzou mendengar perkembangannya. Apakah orang itu akan tetap memaksanya masuk Root? Atau malah menawarkan jadi ketua Root? Oke, Naruto menertawakan pikirannya yang kejauhan.

Tak jua dapat jawaban Kakashi, Naruto menyeringai. Gadis itu memasang insou dengan sebelah tangan, membuat Kakashi lagi-lagi takjub dibuatnya.

'Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, Copy Ninja Kakashi...'

"Wind Release : Knife Dancing!"

WUZZZH!

Hembusan angin kencang yang jika dilihat lebih teliti membentuk pisau angin itu menyayat-nyayat apa yang ada di depannya, sampai perlahan hancur. Tak perlu melihat, Naruto sudah yakin Kakashi akan menghindar. Gadis itu terkekeh merasakan chakra Kakashi kian menipis. Dia sadar. Ini bukan Kakashi yang melarikan diri. Tapi, pria itu bermaksud menyembunyikan chakranya.

'Kau salah lawan, sensei.'

Setelah meregangkan ototnya sejenak, Naruto langsung beranjak perlahan menuju tempat dimana Kakashi berada. Tidak keberatan kalau kali ini dua teman yang dibimbingnya melihat kemampuan yang ia pendam sendiri. Yah! Siapa tahu dengan begini, mereka semakin semangat latihan. Ia penggila latihan, ingat? Tak mau berlama dalam lamunan, gadis itu menyusun strategi secara cepat, lalu bersiap mengejutkan kembali Kakashi.

'Ready, sensei?'

.

.

.

Di sisi Kakashi sendiri, pria itu masih fokus mengira-ngira apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Namun karena cukup bosan juga menunggu pergerakan gadis itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah buku kecil berjudul "Icha-Icha Paradise" yang tidak pantas dibaca anak di bawah umur. Baru satu kalimat dibacanya, pria itu kembali dikejutkan.

"Bukan waktu untuk membaca, sensei."

"Naruto?"

Kakashi menegadahkan kepalanya, benar. Naruto berjongkok di batang pohon, berbanding sejajar dengan permukaan. Gadis itu tersenyum innocent, berhasil membuat Kakashi merinding. Pria itu menarik maskernya yang menutupi mata kiri. Pupil Sharingannya menajam, bermaksud mencoba satu genjutsu yang menghilangkan kesadaran. Tapi...Naruto menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Yokou...ambush!"

DOSSH! Ledakkan chakra keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto. Kakashi terpental, namun masih bisa menjaga agar badannya tetap berdiri tegak setelah serangan Naruto terhenti.

Kring...

Suara lonceng kembali membuat Kakashi reflek tersenyum. Ya, dua lonceng itu terikat pada benang kawat yang Naruto pegang, tanpa Kakashi sadari. Trik sederhana, namun cukup pintar. Yang mengganggu Kakashi tinggal satu hal lagi. Bagaimana mungkin...Naruto bisa di dekatnya tanpa ia sadari? Benar-benar...Kalau begini, ia jadi ragu dengan kemampuan muridnya yang lain.

"Aku menang, Kakashi-sensei!"

Boffft!

Setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap, dan muncul di depan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah menunggunya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat Kakashi tahu-tahu ada di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto yang mendapatkan loncengnya. Berarti kalian berdua harus diikat pada kayu hukuman."Kakashi hendak menarik Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, jika Naruto tidak melotot tajam padanya.

"Apa?"

"Tak sadarkah kau, siapa yang kalah di sini?" Hening.

"Uhm... Survival battle ini untuk menguji tim 7, bukan aku. Jadi aku menang untuk untuk tim 7."

Kakashi memicing tajam melihat Naruto terkekeh tidak jelas. Gadis itu bersidekap, dengan mata mengerling jenaka. Ada...sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Sasuke, Sakura... Aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian."

Naruto menjulurkan tinju-nya ke depan, disambut Sasuke dan Sakura yang ikut meninju udara di depan mereka. Setelah itu, Naruto melompat, dan hilang menyisakan kilatan kuning.

"Sasuke-kun, mulai?" Sakura mengode.

Kakashi semakin dibuat bingung ketika Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan tangan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Masih dengan tawa kecil yang semakin lama semakin terdengar aneh bagi Kakashi, si bungsu Uchiha kini berada di depan Kakashi.

"Latihan kedua, Sakura. Tanyakan saja pada Kurama."

"Kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa?"dengus Kakashi.

Bingung juga mendengar percakapan yang tidak kau mengerti. Namun, pria itu langsung menutup mulutnya ketika Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

'U-ugh... S-sasuke? K-kau sudah...' Kakashi merutuk pelan, ketika dunia seakan berputar dan berpusat di satu titik kegelapan. Belum ia selesai dengan batinnya, kesadaran menguap, dan badan pembimbing team 7 itu pun ambruk.

"Jangan terlambat, Haruno."

Sasuke menyusul Naruto, hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Hmm... Bagusnya Kakashi-sensei diapain ya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Kakashi. Yang jelas, ia harus cepat-cepat, atau Sasuke akan merebut kesempatannya melihat Naruto berlatih sendirian!

"Kira-kira, hari ini latihan apa ya? Kemarin Naru bilang harus siap mental. Apa...?"

Perhatian Sakura teralih pada Kakashi yang sedang diikatnya. Ia merinding sendiri jika harus berakhir seperti Kakashi. Ah! Dia jadi ingat kata-kata Sasuke ketika mengantarnya kemarin. Jangan buat Naruto sebal, dan ia tidak akan dalam masalah. Perlahan...gadis itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kuso! Sasuke menjadikanku tumbal! Arrgh! Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya!"Sakura merutuk dirinya yang terlambat menyadari bahwa Sasuke main aman, dengan membiarkan dirinya terlambat. Haduh! Mana dia tidak bisa shunshin pula!

'Yeah... Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan sensei. Terlambat sedikit aku dalam bahaya!'

Setelah memastikan Kakashi akan sulit melepas ikatan, gadis itu buru-buru berlari menuju mansion Uchiha, berharap jika Naruto tidak seseram yang ia bayangkan.

~Bersambung ke Chapter 8~

* * *

(Re-review+information)

Chic : Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan author bebal ini! Gimana? Udah kilat kah? *smile* Kali ini yang bantu jawab yaitu Kurama!

Kurama : Yo. *lambai tangan* Thanks buat reader yang bilang gue ganteng. *ngaca*

Chic : o.o Oh ya. Ai airin titip pesen. Katanya [Menikahlah denganku, Kurama-kun!] Gak boleh! Kurama punya Chic! *plakk

Kurama : Gezz -.- Gue itu punyanya Naru and Sasu-chan, sorry ye~ Maaf Ai. Abaikan saja author gak jelas ini. Kau boleh menikah denganku asal dua adik manisku itu mengijinkan. Eh Chic! Giliran gue. [Jangan SasuSaku! Kenapa Naru malah jodohin mereka sih? Kan mainstream tuh.] He... Sepertinya kalian gampang didoktrin sama satu dialog ya? Jelas Chic gak akan masukin pair itu, kalau dijelasin pasti tambah nyelem advent-nya. Soal kenapa Naru jodohin mereka, karena dia masih bocah naif. Nganggep kalau mereka tuh cocok.

Chic : Yup! Bener Kur! [Ada pairingnya gak? Kasih Naru pairing kuat dong!] Reader-sama pasti bisa mencari tahu sendiri ^^v. Soal kuat, udah pasti. Walau bakal hambar alias gak jelas. Tapi untuk yang usul Obito, mungkin author pakai jika Naru tetap jadi cewek. Itupun masih kemungkinan. Jadi...apa yang terjadi gimana otak Chic aja hehe...

Kurama : [Kartu AS Naru apa?] Wah ... Ini masih dirahasiakan fufu~ Nanti juga ketemu seiring jalannya cerita khukhu~

Chic : Haha yeah...[Jangan Yaoi ya?] Enggak haha. Nyantei aja. Chic emang fujoshi ngenes, tapi Chic bikin ini ff straight kok ^^ Maaf buat sesama fujoshi...

Kurama : [Apa Naruto dan Sasuke akan keluar desa bersama Kurama?] Hei... Gue bukan bayi. Kalo mereka misi, biarin aja. Gue di Konoha baik-baik aja. Sekalian. [Kurama jadi cowok? Gimana kalau ada yang nanya?] Bilang aja gue Kurama. Mereka mana tau nama gue nyeheh... Yaa gue cowok, dan yang pasti keren. *ngaca

Chic : *sweatdrop* [Cerita Naruto udah pasaran. Jangan bikin mainstream ya!] Chic tau canon animangan mainsetrum. Tapi kalo bikin canon alternative dengan jalan cerita sendiri semacam bikin Naruto jadi penghianat, justru Chic kayak ngopas ide author lain. Chic pengen buat sesuatu yang feel different. Alur sedikit sama, tapi plot-nya author kreasiin. Mudah2an apa yang Chic maksud bisa ditangkap sama kalian ^_^

Kurama : [Kok panjang di A/N? Idenya buntu?] Enggak. Ni author emang belum niat bikin porsi Uzumaki's Prodigy lebih banyak. Mungkin setelah cerita makin menuju inti, dia panjangin word-nya. Harap bersabar. Gue lagi ah! [Bikin romance dong!] Genre utama Adventure/Friendship lho. Kalian tunggu ni author publish ff Romance, baru req disitu. Pasti diladenin! Di sini Romance gak akan kental. Munculnya pun mungkin tidak kalian sadari.

Chic : Tamak ckckck... [Sasuke OOC?] Alasannya sederhana. Di Canon Sasuke dingin, tapi masih bisa senyum, sebelum dia sendiri dan jadi stoic. Di ff ini Sasuke punya Naruto, yang ada di sisinya. Jadi sifatnya emang dingin, namun tidak se-stoic di animanga-nya. Maaf untuk hal ini ^^

Nah done!

Kurama : Eits... Lu lupa satu hal! Miria C mau dikemanain?

Chic : Oh ya! Buat Miria-san, Chic gak tau review-mu flame apa bukan. Yang jelas, review mu menghibur Chic. Kau bertanya, menjawab, dan mengkritik pendapat sendiri! Haha! Gak tau kenapa chic ketawa bacanya. Damai gan ^^ Chic gak mau punya musuh. Thanks buat review~

Kurama : Dia emang rada-rada error! Maklum ya. Jadi mungkin kalian agak bingung mengerti jalan pikiran Chic di sini. Kalo kalian mikirnya ngejahit itu pake jarum, mungkin dia milih tusuk gigi.

Chic : Haha! Ya! Bener kata Kurama! Intinya, jangan menilai sesuatu yang tersurat maupun tersirat dari ff ini. Tapi cari harta karun di dalamnya. *mulai melankolis(?)

Jangan menaksir panjang dengan penggaris, coba pakai busur. (kata2 yang selalu bikin Chic kena jitak saking absurdnya) Haha. Maaf kalo Ceritanya kalah sama ketikan gak jelas ini. Thanks! And... keep review please^_^

Kurama : Thanks a lot guys! *minta tambahan gaji ke Chic*


	8. Chapter 8 : Misi Kupu-Kupu

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v **

**Summary :** _Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita? _

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings **

**NB : "BIJUU BERBICARA" **

_"-telepati-" _

**~Re-review+AN~**

**Chic : Yooo jumpa lagi sama Chic :D Kali ini bold/italic/dkk muncul heheh**

**Naru : Ni orang *nunjuk Chic* curi-curi waktu ke warnet. Ish ish ish**

**Chic : Yee demi reader un! Telat publish pula! Gomenasai nyeheheh *garuk pipi***

**Naru : Sekarang kenapa lagi telat? *melotot***

**Chic : Ampun kakaa... Chic sibuk nyiapin Ujian Praktek heheh... Ini hari terakhir Chic UPrak. Makanya mabur ke warnet :p**

**Naru : Dasar!**

**Chic : Yee abisnya UPrak bener-bener bikin waktu 3 mingguan ini kesita banget :3 Guru biadaaab *plakk**

**Naru : Murid absurd *sweatdrop* Heran deh guru-guru sampe sayang banget sama elu. Sampe ngeanak emasin gitu ckckck. Cewok bermuka dua! Dasar!**

**Chic : WOY! Kenapa jadi sebutin julukan itu! Udah ah... Nanti ni cuap2 makin panjang! Noh! Lo pertama Nar!**

**Naru : Hn. [Kakashinya kok lemah?] Dia emang lemah. Gak sehebat Naru *cuek**

**Chic : SERIUS! *jambak***

**Naru : IYAAAA MANGAP! Kakashi-sensei bukan lemah un. Dianya kan gak ada niat buat ngelawan. Cuma pengen ngegali kemampuan gue yang gak berhasil digali full itu. Dianya keburu gue jailin :p Tapi percaya deh! Kalo Kakashi-sensei serius, lain lagi ceritanya reader-san.**

**Chic : My turn! [Pairingnya apaan? SasuSaku? atau SasufemNaru?] Hoo~ Yang jelas bukan SasuSaku un! Kalo SasufemNaru...*mikir* boleh juga tuh! XD Tapi gak tau deh. Liat aja ntar.**

**Naru : J-jangan pasangin gue sama ayam...please! *sujud***

**Chic : *sweatdrop* Lu kenapa hee?**

**Naru : Kagak. *cool pose* [MainPair?] Pairing dalam hal apa nih? Kalo Romance, belum keluar mainpair-nya. Reader masih bebas memasangkan antar satu dan lainnya. Tapi kalo untuk Pair story, si teme-gue, atau 'Rama-nii-gue. Bukan Romance lho! Romance-nya muncul susah disadari -.-**

**Chic : Hm! [Chapter berapa jadi dewasa?] Hoo... Untuk itu tunggu aja. Gak akan lama-lama kok. Pokoknya beberapa chapter setelah ujian Chuunin dimulai.**

**Naru : Sama gue lu ngebocorin spoiler mulu perasaan. *pundung***

**Chic : Biarin bweeek :p**

**Naru : Hah~ [Sasuke udah bisa genjutsu?] Yap! Dia udah bisa. Siapa dulu dong yang bimbing! *busungin dada***

**Chic : *lempar bakiak* Gue turunin juga lu! [Naru-Sasu bakal jadi musuh? Ada battle air terjun?] First question...*pasang pose ala Sinichi* GAK BAKAL! Hoho... gak rela Chic dua orang ini jadi musuh mulu *mewek***

**Naru : Ehem!**

**Chic : Eheheh... Iya... Buat battle air terjun bakal ada. Cumaaaa... beda dengan Canon dimana saat itu mind Naruto untuk mencari bukti bahwa dia memang dianggap sahabat, atau mind Sasuke yang err apa ya? Ahh! Gitu deh pokoknya! Di sini konflik batin mereka lebih berhubungan dengan perasaan. #mind : pasti mikirnya pada romance -.-**

**Naru : Lama lu! [Apakah Naru punya doujutsu?] Etto... *lupa script* Chic...?**

**Chic : Payah! Mumpung gak ada Kyuu ama si ayam! Hmm, Chic kasih kata kunci aja deh... Ingat perkataan Kurama?**

**Naru : Jangan sok berteka-teki. Gak pantes. *sarkastik***

**Chic : *pundung*_"...Jika chakra sudah kembali pada keturunan murni-nya, kami akan berbaur layaknya manusia." _Ingat kata-kata Kurama ini? Kalo gak, baca ulang chap 6 : Team 7 deh :p Nah... Dari kata Kurama, lihat kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi fufu~**

**Naru : -.- [Sakura udah bisa apa?] Hmm... Kayaknya gak akan keliatan dulu di sini. Digambarin pas Ujian chuunin. Gomenasai na?**

**Chic : Khukhu... [Naruto bakal jadi ANBU?] Ini favorit Chic nih! Haha! *ketawa kesetanan***

**Naru : Lu kenapa?**

**Chic : *ngakak gelundungan***

**Naru : Yak! Mulai kumat sintingnya. Lanjut aja deh... [ Kurama ada di mana pas Naruto latihan?] Di Mansion Uchiha -ttebayo!**

**Chic : *mulai waras* Selanjutnya apaan Nar?**

**Naru : *baca review* Nih! [Jangan bikin Naruto balik jadi cowok?] Haeh... Kok gitu sih? *pundung***

**Chic : Cup-cup... *pukpuk* Hehe gimana nanti aja. Mungkin kalo Chic udah mentok bingung mau jadiin dia cewek atau cowok atau bencong(lho?) Chic bakal adain vote dari reviewers... Hee? *baca review* [Naruto hebat? Gak pernah kalah?] Enak aja! Yang hebat itu CHIC! TITIK! *gaknyambung***

**Naru : o.o Serius! *gampar***

**Chic : Iyeee dah! Naru hebat? Iya emang. Tapi soal gak pernah kalah? Hell no! Emang Naruto dewa apa? Ada saatnya dimana dia bakal dibuat kalah. Eitss... Bukan kalah dalam pertarungan aja yaa... Jangan mikirnya kalah-menang itu dalam pertarungan doang :3**

**Naru : Yeah... Inget aja. Kalo mau ngerti otak ancur ni author bejad, kalian harus coba ngejait pake sumpit. Err *bingung sendiri***

**Chic : Hahaaa You don't say! *baca lagi* [Antagonis di film 7?] Gak bakal ada. :3 Kalaupun salah satu dari mereka khianatin desa, gak bakal jadi antagonis. Gomen. Chic pengen lawan Naruto yang jauuuuuh lebih kuat, jauuuuh lebih menakutkan.**

**Naru : Contoh?**

**Chic : Agung Hercules. *kalem***

**Naru : *gubrak* Heeh... -.- Otak lu makin ancur aja Chic!**

**Chic : Makasih pujiannya kakaaa *peluk+cium***

**Naru : *kejang***

**Chic : Hmm... [Gimana penampilan Kurama?] Bayangin aja Arashi berambut merah jabrik. Atau Usui berambut merah jabrik. Atau...Aoyama berambut merah jabrik. Atau... Killua rambut merah jabrik! ATAU! *digampar Naru***

**Naru : OOT!**

**Chic : Ehehehe... Pilihan terakhir XD Killua merah jabrik. Cuma matanya Kyuubi, oke? Kalau soal baju, tentu aja dia bakal ganti. Gak mungkin pake jirah perang itu terus. Di mansion Uchiha juga banyak bajunya Itachi kok. *ngekeh* (Itachi : Bajuku T.T)**

**Naru : Ngeh _._ Special. Kata [Guest] dia sayang elu te...rus? Lho?**

**Chic : *mewek***

**Naru : *kayang***

**CHic : Arigatou hiks... Chic baik... cuma sedikit pilek. Syukur deh kalo makin seru hikss...**

**Naru : Gini nih reaksi kalo orang gaje disayang. *tunjuk Chic pake pensil***

**Chic : Diem ah! Gak tau Chic lagi terhura apa?!**

**Naru : -.- Lanjut. [Ai Airin] Ehh? Huwaaa RAMEN? Boleh! Boleh! *peluk Airin-san* Ehh.,.. Tapi kalo tomat... Nanti...keburu abis sebelum sampe ke tangan si ayam.. *lirik Chic***

**Chic : Apa liat-liat?**

**Naru : Kagak :3 Nih Chic udah update gledek seperti saranmu. XD**

**Chic : Jaaahhhh [Miria-C] Eng... Chic bingung mau jawab apa XD Tapi thanks mau baca. Diliat dari reviewmu... Kau lagi galau sama pair ff ya? wkwk. Oh ya... Chic gak suka ForeHead kok. :3 Chic sukanya sama Temari. Tapi... Chic gak rela Sakura dijadiin antagonis karena SAKURA itu panggilan CHIC! Huweee!**

**Naru : Yeah... Di duta ni author bersahabat 3 orang. Pas sama team 7. Kebetulan banget 3 orang itu suka Naruto. Berhubung Chic cewek, dan dua sahabat cowoknya udah ngeklaim panggilan Sasuke-Naruto, alhasil ni anak dipanggil Sakura sama sahabatnya :3**

**Chic : Ceritanya juga pas banget. *ketawa miris* Pas umur 13 tahun, Sasuke ninggalin Konoha(baca : Bandung) and tinggal ampe sekarang di Oto (baca : Bangka)**

**Naru : Udah! POTONG! Ngapain lu curhat?!**

**Chic : LU yang MULAI!**

**Naru : Hadeuh... Udh lah... Happy read aja minna! Maap panjang buanget! Yosh! RnR please~!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Misi Kupu-Kupu**

* * *

"Target berada pada titik temu, ganti."

"Hati-hati. Dia bisa melompat kapan saja."

"Roger. Target mulai bergerak, ganti."

"Tangkap dengan benar. Rubah, siap?"

"Iya rubah! Ayo lagi..."

"Hn...Perlahan, jangan dicakar lagi."

"Dicakar dengan target, memalukan."

"Bagaimana dengan musuh besar jika sekecil ini saja tak bisa mengatasi?"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Alat komunikasi dari Kakashi terus membuatnya mendengar berbagai sindiran dari tiga anggota tim 7 yang lain. Target yang mereka maksud adalah seekor kucing milik Daimyou yang kabur. Tugas tim 7 kali ini adalah menangkapnya. Rupanya menangkap kucing itu tidak semudah yang Naruto bayangkan. Entah sudah berapa kali wajah dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain kena sasaran cakar. Sialnya, Kakashi seperti berniat balas dendam dengan mengorbankan dirinya.

"Apa rubah siap menerkam?"

"Atau masih takut?"

"Atau-" "-RUBAH SIAP MENGAMUK!"

Kesal, Naruto kelepasan berteriak. Ia berkedip pelan ketika targetnya kaget dan kembali melarikan diri.

"Yak, kau membuatnya takut."

"Misi D. Kesusahan? Ckckck..."

"Aku kecewa Naru-" "-DIAM!"

Naruto mendengus kecil. Ia mencabut alat komunikasi dan menghancurkannya begitu saja. Naruto sudah jengah. Gadis itu mengendap-endap ke tempat dimana kucing bernama Tora itu berada. Merasa tempat ini takkan terjangkau tinjauan Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Kakashi, gadis itu menyeringai kecil.

'Kau yang memaksaku Tora.'

Setelah memasang beberapa insou dengan cepat, Naruto mengoleskan darahnya di tanah. Perlahan darah itu membentuk pola segel, semakin kelam dan menghitam, pada akhirnya melesat cepat dan merambat pada tubuh Tora. Kucing itu mendadak diam seperti batu.

'Kena, kau kucing!'

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika si Kucing berlari ke arahnya, lalu lompat pada gendongan Naruto. _Yeah! Misi sukses! _

"Waktunya melapor!"

"Hiee? Jinak banget?"Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya, disusul Sasuke dan guru pembimbing mereka.

"Aku curiga, rubah nakal. Apa yang kau lakukan hee?"

"Sudahlah ayam! Yang penting selesai! Ayo melaporr!"

'Persetan dengan misi _rank_-C! Aku sudah bosan! Maaf, Kurama-_nii_...'

.

.

.

"Tora!"

'Ugh...'

Tim tujuh membatin miris melihat Tora langsung dipeluk ganas oleh majikannya. Pantas saja dia kabur! Majikannya saja seseram itu.

"Bagus seperti biasa. Kali-" "-Hokage-_jii_! Berikan misi tingkat selanjutnya! Aku bosan dengan misi rendahan!"

"Naruto! Maaf Hokage-_sama_."

Kakashi men_deathglare_ Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar bosan dengan misi D! Ayolah! Mereka sudah melakukan berbagai misi yang terlampau mudah! Mencabut tanaman, membersihkan sampah, tenaga bantuan di Konoha, dan yang lainnya. Diam-diam Naruto curiga, jika Kakashi malas mencari misi yang tepat untuk mereka. Padahal tim lain sudah merayap misi C untuk mengurusi bandit-bandit dan serangkainya. Ia menyeringai puas melihat dua sahabatnya setuju.

"Hmm...Ada satu misi C untuk kalian."

Perkataan Hiruzen bagai sebuah mantra untuk membuat Naruto terlonjak kegirangan. Gadis itu ber"_Yes!_"-"_Yes!_"-ria. Lalu mengajak Sasuke maupun Sakura bertos. Kakashi hanya memutar bola mata melihatnya.

"Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk!"tepat dengan perkataan Hiruzen ini, pintu ruang Hokage terbuka, masuklah seorang pria tua yang berasal dari Nami no kuni.

"Ini? Kau menyuruh bocah-bocah tengik ini mengawalku? Kau pasti bercanda, Sandaime!" Tazuna memprotes tidak terima. Membuat tiga sosok yang dibilang bocah tengik mulai naik tempramen.

"Apa boleh buat." Hiruzen menjawabnya dengan santai. Kakek dari Konohamaru itu menghisap cerutunya pelan.

"Aku tidak terima! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak becus?"Tazuna masih mempertahankan argumennya, ingin tim 7 diganti.

"Kau pasti tahu konsekuensinya." Tazuna bungkam. Naruto nyaris menertawakan pria paruh baya itu kalau saja Kakashi tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, juga dua sahabatnya sudah mendelik-memperingatkan.

"Baiklah! Kalian kutunggu di gerbang jam dua. Permisi."

"Banyak hal yang harus disiapkan _ne_?_ Ikke_, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Kakashi mendesah pasrah saat Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang tanpa pamit. _Yeah..._dia sudah pernah menghadapi sifat tidak sopan muridnya dalam tahap lebih parah. Tatapannya teralih pada Sakura yang nampak diam menunduk.

'Cemburu eh?'

"_Aa_...Aku juga harus bersiap. Permisi Hokage-sama, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

_**Cklek...Blam!**_

Hening sesaat.

Kakashi mendesah pelan. Sudah jauh-jauh hari ia ingin membicarakan ini dengan Hiruzen. Kira-kira, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hiruzen?

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kakashi?"tanya Hiruzen seakan mengerti penyebab Kakashi masih ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto."

"...Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini soal Naruto. _Databook_ yang kuterima tentangnya nyaris keliru kecuali nomor registrasinya." Hiruzen mulai tertarik. Tangannya yang semula memegang pena berhenti bergerak. Matanya membalas tatapan Kakashi, mengizinkan Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau ingat penelitian beberapa tahun lalu. Tentang **Hiraishin**?" Kakashi mengajak Hiruzen mengingat saat-saat setelah kematian Minato.

"Hmm..."

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia ingat! Saat-saat dimana mereka berharap agar tekhnik tersebut bisa dipelajari dan dikuasai oleh generasi Konoha yang tersisa. Namun, biar mereka sudah membaca catatan Minato, tak ada satupun yang bisa menjabarkan segel_ time-travel_ itu. Biar sudah digambar semirip mungkin, hal tersebut berakhir menjadi guratan tak berguna. Kira-kira, apa hubungan Hiraishin dengan Naruto?

"Di Konoha, bahkan negara dan desa lain, pengguna _fuuinjutsu_ sangatlah jarang. Kalaupun ada, rata-rata hanya menguasai apa yang sudah umum dan diturunkan secara turun-temurun, berhubung masternya adalah klan Uzumaki yang tandas akibat Iwa-Kumo-Kiri. _Academy_ hanya menyampaikan teori, tanpa praktikumnya. Untuk itu, apa yang kau pikirkan jika ada shinobi yang berhasil menguasai **Hiraishin**?"ujar Kakashi. Sedikit berteka-teki.

"Hmm...Naruto? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan jika klan Uzumaki sekalipun, tidak banyak yang bisa membaca dan menyalin formula _fuuin_."Hiruzen bergumam tak yakin. Kalau memang maksud Kakashi adalah Naruto, berarti gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pria itu bisa saja percaya, namun ayolah! Naruto bahkan baru sebulan yang lalu jadi genin!

"Mungkin aku salah kira. Apa kau membicarakan oranglain, Kakashi?"Lanjut Hiruzen bertanya.

"Tidak. Naruto memang memakai **Hiraishin**, aku yakin dan aku kenal dengan kunai unik itu Sandaime-_sama_. Nyaris seperti **shunshin**, tapi jika memang itu **shunshin**, aku bisa sedikit membaca sisa gerakannya. Tapi ini dia tiba-tiba berada di belakangku, tepat saat kunai itu baru kuhindari. Sepertinya kita mendapat _prodigy_ Uzumaki di sini."Kakashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Mungkin Minato sengaja membuat **Hiraishin** hanya bisa dipakai Naruto." Hiruzen masih terlihat ragu.

"Awalnya kukira begitu. Tapi tadi secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat ada guratan kehitaman pada kaki kiri Naruto. Terjawab sudah bagaimana ia mengeluarkan kunai, padahal kantong senjata tidak ada padanya." Hiruzen tersenyum simpul. Mau tidak mau kini ia percaya pada kata-kata Kakashi. Akhirnya ia tahu kenapa untuk sesaat Kakashi meminta tim 7 diberi misi D untuk sementara. Rupanya ia sedang melindungi gadis yang dianggap Hiruzen cucu sendiri itu.

"Kira-kira berapa nilai _fuuinjutsu_nya?"

"Aku tak bisa memastikan, Sandaime-_sama_. Tapi kuyakin dia sudah benar-benar memasteri tekhnik _fuuinjutsu_. Apa kau sadar ada yang aneh dengan Tora?"

"Kucing? Apa hubungannya dengan kucing itu?"

Kakashi terkekeh. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Hiruzen tidak menyadari keanehan kucing itu. Awalnya, kucing itu tampak enggan didekati Naruto, bahkan garang sekali pada gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja kucing itu penurut dan sangat lucu. Perlu dicatat, mata Kakashi terlalu tajam untuk tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang kalung hitam kucing itu ada segel fuuinjutsu. Baru sekarang ia melihat ada segel aneh seperti itu. Tidak tahu apa gunanya, yang jelas itu benar-benar mengontrol Tora.

"Kau yakin, Kakashi?" Hiruzen kembali bersuara.

"Ya. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa memasang segel penyimpanan pada dirinya sendiri? Kushina-_nee_ pernah bilang padaku. Hanya master _fuuinjutsu_ yang bisa memasang segel penyimpanan pada dirinya sendiri. Walau memang mengagetkan, mengingat umur Naruto genap 13 tahun, tapi mau tidak mau kita harus percaya."

"Kutitip dia dan Sasuke padamu, Kakashi. Mereka pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Kebetulan. Kuberi misi sisipan untukmu, Kakashi."

"_Yare-yare_... Apa itu, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Korek kemampuan Naruto sebisamu. Tingkatannya, minimal. Siapa tahu dia bisa sepertimu. Kau boleh pergi."

"Ha'i. Permisi..." Kakashi berbalik, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap penuh kerinduan pada ornamen wajah Yondaime.

'_Yare-yare_...'

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chaan_!"

"_M-matte_! Aku berangkat!"

_** Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura agar segera berangkat. Mereka berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah di ujung jalan. Alhasil tiga genin itu pun berjalan bersama menuju gerbang Konoha.

.

.

.

Tim 7 bersama Tazuna kini sudah melewati setengah perjalanan. Keempatnya menikmati perjalanan diiringi obrolan ringan. Ancaman akan bandit atau perampok pun nyaris dilupakan oleh empat orang itu. Namun kedamaian tidak bisa dihirup lebih banyak, ketika mereka melewati genangan air, di bawah langit terik.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, cuaca yang cerah ya! Dari kemarin pun hujan tidak turun_-ttebayo_!"Naruto berucap lantang, mengode. Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

'_Yare-yare_~ Naruto menyadarinya juga?'

"_Dobe_." Sasuke yang juga menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto memberi kode. Dua genin itu beradu tinju, lalu berbalik dan berdiri di depan tiga orang lainnya.

"Sakura, lindungi Tazuna-_ossan_. Jauhkan Kaka-_sensei_ dari bahaya. Biar aku dan Sasuke yang atasi ini." Ucap Naruto saat genangan air tadi berubah perlahan menjadi dua pria berperawakan menyeramkan.

"Hn." Sasuke menimpali.

"_Ha'i_!"

Kakashi yang mendengarnya _jawdrop_. Perlahan ia dekati dua muridnya yang sok jagoan itu. Pria yang tidak pernah lupa memakai masker itu mejitak Naruto-Sasuke penuh kasih sayang**(?)**. Ia mendengus geli menanggapi pelototan dua kepala pirang dan raven itu.

"Berlebihan. Kalian bisa menghadapinya?" Kakashi bertanya.

"_Dattebayo_... Kau meremehkan kami lagi? Mau berakhir terikat?"cibir Naruto kekanakkan disertai sebuah ancaman. Kakashi tertawa kecil menghadapinya.

"_Coming, dobe_."

Sasuke mengambil dua shuriken dan satu kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Kunai tersebut ia bagi pada Naruto yang langsung melesat, menerjang dua pria dengan senjata berat itu.

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**!"

_**Boffft! **_Sebuah bunshin muncul di samping Naruto, membantu Naruto untuk menahan dua _nuke-nin_ yang tampak bermaksud menghadang mereka. _**Trank!**_ Dengan sebuah kunai yang dialiri chakra, bunshin Naruto dapat menahan senjata palu dari satu pria. Sedang Naruto yang asli berkelit dari pergerakan rantai besi pria yang satunya. Mendapat celah, gadis itu memblok rantai dengan cara menginjaknya di tanah kuat-kuat. Tersenyum puas ketika pria tersebut menunjukkan wajah geram.

"Kalian bocah tak berguna minggir. Urusan kami dengan pria tua itu!"desis_ nuke-nin_ berantai. Dia menarik rantainya kuat, Naruto langsung melompat salto ke belakang.

"Jadi urusan kami kalau kau mengancam keselamatannya."

_**Crash!**_ Naruto dan bunshin Naruto saling melindungi satu sama lain ketika dua pria itu mulai menyerang kembali. Naruto yang menangkis rantai dengan sikutnya meringis pelan. Benda terbuat dari besi itu memang tak bisa diremehkan!

"Rasakan!"

_**Buagh! **_

_**Boffft!**_

"Lumayan juga palumu."

Melihat Naruto masih saja santai, pria berpalu yang membuat bunshin Naruto hilang menggeram rendah. Ia kembali melesatkan palunya, Naruto menyiapkan telapak tangannya. Ketika dua hal tersebut berbenturan, palu jumbo itu terlempar. Naruto memanfaatkannya dengan melesatkan sebuah tendangan.

'Kena!'

_**Tap！Byur!**_

Namun tidak seperti yang Naruto kira, tubuh pria itu melebur jadi air. Lalu bergerak dan menjadi tubuh manusia kembali saat berada di sebelah kawannya.

'Chakra-nya terkuras saat melakukan itu. Hmm...'_inner_ Naruto berpendapat. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, melongo sesaat melihat Sasuke malah tampak asyik memperhatikannya walaupun wajahnya sedatar jalan tol. Sedikit merengut karena nampaknya Sasuke ingin Naruto bermain-main dengan dua pria itu. Ayolah! Naruto tidak sedang dalam mood 'bermain'. Bisakah Sasuke membantunya? Naruto belum ingin Kakashi tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam sekejap.

"Hey ayam! Apa yang kau lihat _dattebayo_?!"

"Hiaaa!"

"Naru-_chan_! Awas di belakangmu!"

_**Sraaak!**_

_**Syuut!**_

Naruto dikepung dengan rantai di kanan dan bogem di kiri. Gadis itu hanya diam di tempat, mementalkan rantai dengan tangan kanannya sampai kembali pada empunya yang sukses tersungkur, bersamaan dengan menangkis bogem dengan tangan kirinya disusul sebuah tendangan telak pads perut si rantai. _**Buagh! Dug!** _Tubuh pria itu terlempar, menghantam permukaan tanah. Naruto menepukkan tangannya pelan, seakan puas dengan apa yang baru dilakukannya.

"Yeah! _Ganbatte!_ Naruto!"

'Dasar Sakura-_chan_...'

Melihat dua pria itu kembali bangun dan hendak berlari ke arahnya, Naruto sedikit merunduk dengan sebuah seringai yang terukir di wajahnya. Sepersekian detik sebelum badannya tersentuh, Naruto melompat tinggi ke atas, lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang!"

"Hn."

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah dengan cepat, lalu melempar dua shuriken yang sudah terikat string berlawanan arah. Hanya dengan menggerakkan sedikit string, Sasuke membuat dua shuriken itu berbalik, layaknya bumerang, sebelum dua shuriken itu memutari dua pria dewasa tersebut dan menancap pada pijakan.

"Ya! Bagus, kau membuatku bosan-_dattebayo_!" Naruto menjatuhkan badan dua pria yang terikat itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terhunyung ke depan. Gadis itu berdiri di atas _nuke-nin_ tadi. Matanya memicing.

"Sudah jelas kalian ninja. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban.

"Seperti kalian bisa membuat kami berbicara saja!"

"Itu pilihanmu untuk dilepaskan atau berakhir. Lagipula aku sudah tahu -_ttebayo~_"

'Naruto...tahu?'

"Sasuke!"Naruto melempar kunainya, tepat menancap 2 meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Seakan mengerti, Sasuke menalikan string yang semula ia pegang dan gigit ke kunai tersebut. Melihat Sasuke sudah siap dengan _insou_, Naruto melompat pelan. Tangannya memasang beberapa _insou_. Dari tangannya terbentuk semacam kubah transparan yang menutup dua pria itu dari dunia luar. Gadis itu duduk bersila di atas kubah tersebut. Nyaris seperti gadis itu sedang melayang**(?)**.

"_Teme_!"

"Hn. **Fuuin : Kai**!"

_**Srat!**_ Dari kunai milik Sasuke mulai terbentuk lika-liku khas _fuuinjutsu_ yang tidak jauh dengan kertas peledak. Perlahan segel itu bercahaya, lalu merambat ke string, sampai pada badan _nuke-nin_ yang ikut bercahaya.

"**Baki**."Bersamaan dengan satu kata yang lolos dari mulut Sasuke ini, kepulan asap memenuhi kubah yang Naruto duduki. Tak ada suara, tapi Kakashi tahu jikalau itu adalah sebuah ledakkan.

"_Done_!" Naruto menghilangkan kubah transparan itu dan melompat ke sebelah Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak puas ketika kepulan asap tertempas angin, tak ada apapun. Ia hanya terkekeh tidak jelas saat Kakashi menatapnya tajam.

"Apa itu tadi, Naruto? Sasuke?"tanya Kakashi.

"Kunai peledak, Kaka-_sensei_. Dari Naruto. Segelnya merambat pada media yang bersentuhan dengannya, kecuali tanah."Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. Ia mengambil kembali senjata miliknya. Sementara itu, Kakashi-Sakura-Naruto saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam pada Tazuna yang susah berkeringat dingin.

"Banyak yang harus dijelaskan, Tazuna-_san_..."

"Ya. Misi C untuk mengurusi bandit dan perampok, tapi yang tadi Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ lawan adalah ninja."

"_Dattebayo_...Sudah kuduga pasti ada apa-apanya saat dia menolak kita semua. Terjawab sudah..."

"Baik...baik... Maaf sebelumnya untuk kalian. Akan kujelaskan dalam perjalanan."

"Hn."

* * *

**~Bersambung ke chapter 9~**

* * *

**Yipppi! Akhirnya chap 8 up. Mohon kritik,saran, serta pendapat reader semua ^^**

**Review please~**


End file.
